Emotions Reborn
by FantasyWeaver
Summary: After an embarrassing incident at a poetry reading Raven is forced to confess a few things she has been keeping from her friends. Beast Boy is battling his own emotions during this and will get an unpleasant shock from one of Raven’s secret COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this is my very first fan fic so please be kind Review each chapter after reading it to let me know if I suck or if my writing was decent. Umm please don't write me angry reviews due to the pairings. I'm a BBXRAE fan and well the inspiration just hit me.

Story Summary: After an embarrassing incident at a poetry reading Raven is forced to confess a few things she has been keeping from her friends. Beast Boy is battling his own emotions during this and will get an unpleasant shock from one of Raven's secrets. Will things between them be ruined or can they both accept their new emotions (ok not the most original summary but give me a break it's my first try.)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans nor do I own the Justice League. Trust me if I did I would have probably animated most of the fan fics on this site But sadly I don't own them…….for now looks around evilly and smiles Hey a guy can dream right?

* * *

Rated M: Explicit Language, Adult themes and Future naughtiness JAJAJAJAJA

This is how I tend to write:

'Thinking/Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

Narration

* * *

Chapter 1: A beast's anger

'This isn't happening. Not tonight. Not on the one night I bring them here' the grey skinned girl thought as her view darted form the stage to the booth she was sitting in. Her violet eyes looked at her friends' expressions as she tried her best to hold back her emotions. She looked to the stage where a young man was reciting a poem from an up and coming book he was going to publish. 'How could he?!?' Her emotions were now going crazy inside her mind and she knew this was very dangerous for everyone around her.

"Friend Raven, are you ok?" came a soft voice from beside her. She had forgotten for the briefest moment that her friends were there as she battled to control her emotions.

"I'm fine Starfire. Don't worry" she said trying to regain her usual blank expression and monotone voice.

"I see. Do you perhaps know this person who is about to read the poetry?" the orange skinned beauty asked, her green eyes filled with curiosity. This was her first time doing the "hanging out" with Raven somewhere that Starfire hadn't picked and she was eager to enjoy herself.

"Yeah Raven. You are looking paler than usual." jokingly said Cyborg as Raven shifted in her seat every time she saw the boy on stage begin a new poem.

"I'm fine!" snapped Raven trying to hold her emotions in check. 'He can't read the poem…he just can't….he promised' she kept repeating in her mind.

"Dude she says she is fine. Lay off. I'm actually enjoying this place. It has a peaceful feel to it. But I have no clue what that pale dude on stage is talking about" smiled Beast Boy trying to help Raven relax. He could see she was tense but he knew better than to pry too much into it. At least in public.

He had never been to the coffee shop Raven had suggested and he was pleased to see it wasn't as creepy as he had expected. It was scarcely lit but the whole place seemed to glow with eerie light from every corner. The large window in front of the shop was covered with purple and black drapes and they gave the window an unearthly yet beautiful look. The main floor of the shop had a variety of booths to accommodate anywhere from a couple enjoying a brief romantic moment to a group of ten people just there to enjoy the arts. It was crowded mostly with gothic teens and adults yet it felt as if anyone was welcomed. Raven once told the group that they accepted everyone there since they knew how bad it felt to be left out or ignored by others. There was a simple stage with a black curtain for a background. A microphone stood near the front or the stage and a tall black stool was placed next to it in case the reader of the poem didn't require standing. At that moment the stage was occupied by a pale young man. His hair reached his shoulders and was black as onyx which matched his clothes perfectly. He wore a long sleeve black turtleneck and a pair of black cargo pants which could barely hide his thin frame. In Beast Boy's opinion he wasn't just thin, he was down right scrawny but the girls at the shop were almost drooling staring at the man and they sighed with content every time he spoke. Beast Boy couldn't be sure but there was something familiar about him. And it was something he didn't like. He had begun to read some poems about thirty minutes ago and the crowd couldn't get enough of him. Beast Boy had heard him earlier bragging about some book he was going to get published soon and wanted to give his "preferred audience" a sneak peak and the poems he was going to include.

"Raven isn't he the guy you were..." Robin was about to finish his sentence until Raven shot him a death glare that made him swallow his tongue. He squeezed Starfire's hand tighter trying to shake off the fear that crept into his body. He and Starfire had been dating ever since they returned from Tokyo about six months ago and he had never been happier. She brought out the best in him and he had even formed stronger ties to the Justice League thanks to her encouragement. He smiled as he looked at Starfire's face. She was resting her head on his shoulders and she looked so cute starring at the poet on stage. She hadn't fully grasped the basics of Earth poetry and she was doing her best to understand. Just then he heard the poet announce his next poem and he saw Raven's skin turn even paler. 'She is terrified. What could scare her like that?' he thought. He heard the name of the next poem "A fragile sight"

"No…" Raven's voice trailed off as fear and panic began to take over her. 'That asshole! He said he would never share that with anyone. That it was his treasure and just between us.'

All the titans seemed in shock as the poem began. The young man began to describe a night of passion he had shared with his now ex love. He described in every detail of the girl's body. Every curve, every flaw, every feature. He gave vivid details of the girl's skin and how she quivered as his lips explored her body. He focused on how fragile she looked in his arms and how he had been the one to turn her into a woman. Everyone in the audience was entranced by the poem. The girls in the audience blushed deeply, bringing color to their pale cheeks while the guys in the audience all seemed to squirm as they imagined themselves in the man's place. The only faces that didn't show positive emotions where those of the five titans. Raven brought her hood up as tears began rolling down her cheeks. She wanted to phase out of the shop. She felt violated and betrayed. She wanted nothing more than to return to her room and never leave, but she felt as if her powers had abandoned her. For the first time in a long time she felt powerless and weak. She looked at her friends and saw how they were glaring daggers at the man on stage. 'They know he is talking about me…' she thought still fighting her emotions. With each passing verse they grew angrier as they had figured out who the man was describing as soon as he mentioned "grey skin". It was Raven. And now they were hearing every detail about her body and about one night she hoped to have kept secret.

"I'll kill him…" muttered Robin glaring at the man and felt Starfire squeeze his hand tighter as her anger rose. Her eyes had begun to glow green and she was clenching her jaw trying her best not to reduce the man to ashes. He glanced at Cyborg and saw him gritting his teeth and doing his best not to break the chair he was sitting on. His eyes moved to Raven and he noticed her cheeks were wet and though her hood was covering her eyes he could hear her slowly whimpering and crying quietly. 'Why haven't her powers gone off? Could something be canceling them out? With all those emotions going through her, she should have at least blown up something in the shop' He moved his eyes to where Beast Boy was sitting but his eyes grew in shock as he found the seat empty. 'Where did he…' his thought was cut short as he heard screams erupt from the crowd around them.

A growl silenced the screams as a green Siberian Tiger pinned the young man to the floor and began to bare its teeth. Beast Boy morphed back to his human form but still held the pale man pinned to the ground. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!" screamed Beast Boy before punching the man and leaving his nose bloody. "IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD I SWEAR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT!!" Beast Boy screamed baring his own teeth and wrapping his hand around the man's throat. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT RAVEN!! AND HOW DARE YOU REVEAL SOMETHING SO INTIMATE AND PRIVATE" continued Beast Boy before being pulled off the man by Cyborg

'Why is he doing that? Why is he so angry?' thought Raven looking at Beast Boy. Then she realized something: Beast Boy was crying just as much as she was. 'He is crying too…' thought Raven before everything around her went black.

"Raven!!" yelled Starfire catching her companion as she fainted. "Raven what is wrong? Are you all right friend?" she looked at Robin who had immediately taken out his communicator and was speaking to someone.

"That's right J'onn. We have a type "A" containment situation here. And…sorry for bringing the League into this…" he trailed off before hearing a gentle voice respond

"Do not worry. I will be there with Dr. Fate and we will take care of everything. Just make sure no one leaves" reassured the voice.

"Thanks J'onn. Ending transmission" Robin closed his communicator and looked towards his friends. Beast Boy was being held back by Cyborg but was still showing his rage, trying his best to escape his metal companion's grasp so he could continue to beat the now bloody nosed man's brains out. Raven on the other hand had fainted and was now cradled in Starfire's arms. "Cyborg take Beast Boy back to the Tower and calm him down as best you can. Star take Raven to the tower and make sure you take her straight to the medical room to monitor her condition." ordered Robin and without another word the teens were off. Starfire flew towards the tower with Raven in her arms while Cyborg threw Beast Boy into the T-Car and sped off towards the tower.

No sooner had they left when two figures materialized behind Robin. He turned around and greeted them "John. Dr. Fate. Thanks for coming"

* * *

(A/N Ok guys this IS my first time writing a fan fic so please be kind. I'm doing my best. I took this oportunity to simply state that I SUCK at poetry hence I will not actually WRITE the poem that was read by my OC. Sorry but I'd rather use narration to make my point than create a truly shitty poem that will make no sense.)

End of Chapter 1. Ok guys please review I will try my best to put up as many chapters as I can tonight but if I can't then I will update as soon as I can. Please be kind but honest in your reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans nor do I own the Justice League. (lol Many of us here wish we did though )

Rated M: Language, Adult Themes and just to be safe

* * *

Yay I got positive reviews!!!! Does the happy dance with a grin on his face

beautifulpurpleflame --- Thank you so much I was kinda nervous but I'm glad I got some good reviews. Thanks and things will get even better in these next chapters .

Black2Blue --- Huggles RainRose YAY!!! Thanks for the review my friend You rock. Lol I was kinda weirded out when it didn't appear but I guess it takes a bit for the reviews to appear. Im currently writing the next chapter and I'm sure you will love it.

El Queso Malicioso --- Holy crap your nick rocks!!! ALL HAIL THE CHEESE!!! Thanks for the review. I'm trying my best to keep a balance between moving the plot along and not dashing through it in a hurry. Hopefully it will pan out like I hope. LOL yes that scene was my favorite I didn't want to make it too bloody since I figure ROBIN would never allow it to get too out of hand. Hope you like this chapter.

p.s. Vaya Con Queso……that will be in my mind for months to come

* * *

Chapter 2: Aftermath

"There. That is the last one" commented J'onn as he removed his hands from the sides of one of the teen's head. "They will remember nothing. To them it was a normal night." He added as he walked over to Dr. Fate who was deep in meditation.

"Thank you J'onn. It means a lot to me… and to the Titans" commented Robin; his eyes never leaving Dr. Fate and the pale teen in a trance beside him. "How is the _favor_ I asked coming along Dr. Fate?"

"I cannot do as you have asked. The memories you wish me to erase and alter are linked too powerfully to him. Whatever happened left an emotional link that if broken could result in something…unpleasant." commented Dr. Fate emerging from his trance and slowly laying the teen on the stage so as to not wake him.

"How unpleasant?" asked Robin trying to hide his rage as the events of earlier that night were still fresh in his mind.

"Very unpleasant, I would estimate he would go insane in about three days after the alteration. And that's the best case scenario." replied Dr. Fate in a monotone voice.

"Raven is like my sister, we share a bond ever since the incident with the Slade mask, so trust me I wouldn't mind if this piece of scum couldn't remember his own name." responded Robin glaring at the still unconscious teen.

"This is all we can do Robin. He will remember nothing of the incident but he will continue with his plans to publish the poetry. The best you and your team can do is hope he doesn't reveal it was Raven whom inspired the poem" J'onn's voice was monotone as usual.

"I see… you guys better get going. I'm sure the Justice League can't afford to have Dr. Fate and the Martian Manhunter absent for too long" replied Robin with a small smile "Thanks for the help J'onn. Thank you Dr.Fate"

"No problem Robin. I'm glad we could help. Contact us if anything comes up. If you can't handle it I mean" the martian grinned as he added that little comment. He had slowly learned how to handle the younger heroes and was glad to see Robin smile and nod. With a thought the two figures were teleported back to the satellite headquarters.

'Flash must be giving J'onn pointers on jokes.' Robin thought as the two men vanished. He gave one last look around and exited the shop. 'Now comes the hard part…' he thought before starting his motorcycle 'I hope Cyborg managed to calm Beast Boy down. That wasn't like him. Beast Boy hasn't gone into a rage like that since the incident with Adonis' he shook the thoughts of Beast Boy turning back into his Beast form and sped towards the tower.

_Inside the tower_

"Will friend Raven be all right?" asked Starfire as Cyborg finished running the last set of tests.

"Yeah Star. She just had a panic attack. Nothing major. She should wake up in a few hours" responded Cyborg placing a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"I am relieved to hear that. But something has been bothering me. If friend Raven had the attack of panic would her powers not have cause things around us to go, how do you say, Kaboom?" the alien princess asked with a puzzled look.

"Well yes…" Cyborg started to answer. He was cut short by the sound of the Sick Bay door sliding opened "Listen BB I told you to go sleep it off before you could visit Rae here…"Cyborg's argument was cut short when he turned around to face the visitor. He had been expecting Beast Boy but instead found Robin entering the room. Starfire immediately flew over to the masked teen and wrapped her arms around him. A smile appeared on the young teen's face as she felt his arms embrace her as well.

"Hey leader. How did the brain drain go?" chuckled Cyborg trying his best not to grin at the display of affection before him. 'About time those two started showing each other more love.'

"It went well. I'm just glad they were able to fix most of the problem" replied Robin before Starfire released their embrace.

"What do you mean?" Starfire looked at Robin quizzically before returning to Raven's bedside. "Did they not fix it completely?"

"No. The memories had some sort of link to the guy. They couldn't erase all of them without causing him massive brain damage." replied Robin

"He could have used some damage." commented an angry voice behind the three teens.

The sick bay doors had opened and closed without the other Titans noticing. They turned to face the voice and found a site they had not seen since their first meeting with the Doom Patrol: an almost eerily serious Beast Boy. Gone was his trademark goofy grin and happy attitude. Instead before them there was a serious and almost angry Beast Boy. His still moist cheeks gave away his true feelings.

Before Robin could begin an argument about responsibility and control with his team mate the computers monitoring Raven began to sound alarms and warnings. Her heart beat dropped and her pressure rose. Her brain activity fluctuated wildly before lowering to dangerous levels. Beast Boy instinctively rushed to Raven's side and grabbed her hand.

"Rae? Rae! Come on don't do this to us. What the hell is going on Cyborg!?" angrily shouted Beast Boy as Cyborg frantically dashed between machines checking the settings and running tests on his fallen friend's condition. Starfire buried her face in Robin's chest and began to sob as Robin could only embrace her and comforter softly.

"It's nothing I can pin point…Raven seems to be in a trance now. She must be having an internal battle. Either her emotions are keeping her unconscious or she isn't coming out of it until she resolves it. For now we have to wait." responded Cyborg after the last test gave the same result.

"Then I'm staying here until she wakes up" added Beast Boy pulling up a chair next to Raven.

"No you won't. We still have to talk about the incident you caused. Starfire will stay with Raven for now. We will alternate shifts until she wakes up. For now Beast Boy go to the Common Room and wait for me and Cyborg." ordered Robin looking stern and serious. He knew Beast Boy would object but he simply did not care. He had to talk with him and at least see why Beast Boy had lost control the way he did. He glanced over at Beast Boy who was showing a mixture of anger and pain. Without another word Beast Boy released Raven's hand and made his way out of the room. He glared silently at Robin as he passed him and exited the room.

"Cyborg let's go. Star stay by Raven and contact us if anything changes." with that said he and Cyborg left the sick bay.

"Friend Raven…please wake soon. I fear the answers we need can only be given by you" Starfire softly whispered as she sat next to her unconscious friend. She hated to see her dearest friends arguing and she knew things were going to get much worse before the would get better.

* * *

End of Chapter 2. I know it's short. So please be patient. The next one will be really good Please review as well and again I ask for a bit of patience with me. It's my first fan fic and I'm still not a seasoned pro like many others here. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It's the third chapter…do I really need to repeat myself. gets hit by a flying suitcase OUCH!! Sheesh. I DO NOT OWN the Teen Titans or any DC universe character. Cmon if I did things would be different

Rated M: Language, umm "suggestive" themes and future naughtiness, ok and just to be safe as well

* * *

Black2Blue --- Thanks again You rock. I'm trying my best to keep the characters believable and I'm glad it's paying off. The Justice League is sort of a cameo since I imagine that Robin would keep in contact with the League and it seemed right. Starfire's actions were what I consider she would do since she worries about her friends and their relationship with one another. Well I hope you like this chapter Please review pokes and smiles 

Amber --- I'm extremely happy you liked it so much. I'm working hard and I hope to update on a regular basis. Thanks for the support.

Dmik33 --- Yeah. Beast Boy is very protective of Raven and this feeling when mixed with his own confused feelings make it a tense situation. I'm glad you like the story. Hope you like this new chapter.

This is how I tend to write:

'Thinking/Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

Narration

* * *

Chapter 3: The Beast and the Ravens 

_Nevermore_

"She's dead isn't she?" asked a grey cloaked figure in a low voice.

"I have told you before she cannot die while inside her own mind. She is merely unconscious" replied a yellow cloaked figure while cleaning a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"She looks so peaceful like that. Almost like sleeping beauty" cheerfully added a pink cloaked figure as she poked the unconscious teen lying on the ground.

"Beast Boy stop poking me. I will NOT eat those damned tofu eggs" replied the groggy figure in an annoyed tone. Her eyes opened slightly and she looked at the figure disturbing her rest.

"Hey there Rae Rae!!" cheerfully shouted the pink cloaked figure embracing Raven in a hug that could rival Starfire.

"What the?" Raven's eyes opened in an abrupt shock as the flood of memories suddenly hit her. "Happy? Why the hell are you here?" asked Raven trying her best to escape from Happy's lung crushing embrace.

"Well she resides here." replied Knowledge while assisting Raven to her feet

"Everyone probably thinks we are easy now…" added Timid ducking behind Knowledge the moment Raven was up.

"Oh no…how long have I been here? How long have I been unconscious? It wasn't all a nightmare was it?" questioned Raven feeling herself drained of energy as the flood of memories of the day's events began to catch up with her.

"You have been here for the past four hours, you have been unconscious for the same amount of time and I regret to inform you that all of the events you are currently recalling did in fact happen" replied Knowledge as if answering a questionnaire.

"BB went crazy. He wasn't the sweet cutie I remember" added Happy cart wheeling around Timid and ending up sitting next to her. "Sad face here was going to hyperventilate as soon as she saw Joseph reading the poem"

"Never mention that name here again!!" angrily shot back Raven glaring at Happy before returning her gaze to Knowledge. "Why didn't my powers go overboard the moment I felt tense? Usually that would have made every light in the place burn out and explode."

"That is something we do not know. But we believe it has something to do with the pitiful state Rage is in at the moment" replied Knowledge pointing to a cavern on the horizon.

"Yeah. Old sour puss has been awfully quiet considering she is usually the first one to start trouble around here." added Happy as she got up and walked next to Knowledge.

"Yeah…something is wrong with her…maybe she is dying" shyly added Timid peeking from behind Knowledge for a moment.

"That's not possible. Is she still caged inside the caverns?" asked Raven as her gaze turned to the caverns barely visible to the north of her current location.

"Yes. I believe we should make our way there. Brave and Rude where on watch duty and I believe Wisdom and Affection will already be there" replied Knowledge walking towards the northern caverns and dragging Timid behind her.

"YAY!! Road trip!!" cheered Happy making airplane noises as she dashed to the lead of the pack.

Raven made up the rear trying her best to make sense out of everything. 'So my powers are gone for some reason, Rage is pacified, another person I cared about betrayed me and Beast Boy nearly killed him with a sudden burst of anger I have never seen before in him…great maybe I will wake up and a unicorn will impale me with it's horn' at least her sense of humor was still there. She had developed it thanks to Beast Boy but she would never give him any hint of it. The last thing she needed was his goofy victory dance. As cute as it was. 'Wait did I just think Beast Boy was cute?!? Oh this is just perfect'

_Titan's Tower: Common Room_

"How the hell could you lose control like that Beast Boy? Do you have any idea the trouble Dr. Fate and J'onn went through to erase all those memories and clean up YOUR mess?" Robin's voice was calm but his words were full of anger. Though he did his best to keep his cool this incident wasn't something that could be overlooked.

"Yeah BB. It's not like you man. I mean sure the guy was a jerk and even I wanted to shut him up, but what you did was crossing the line" added Cyborg who was sitting next to Beast Boy as Robin paced back and forth in front of them. He had done his best to calm Beast Boy since he thought of the little guy not only as a friend but as a little brother. Though Beast Boy wasn't little anymore. Over the past six months since they arrived from Tokyo, Beast Boy had finally gone through a growth spurt. He was now an inch taller than Raven and thanks to his daily workouts he was no longer the scrawny little green goof ball he used to be.

"Look I know what I did was wrong but the guy was totally asking for it. I mean how the hell could he make up all that shit about Raven? Like she would ever give some self centered, moody, stuck up wimp like him a date let alone sleep with him. I mean she has told me so many times she "doesn't do dates or love" and that guy thinks people will believe he took her virginity?" shot back Beast Boy his eyes darting from Robin's to Cyborg's. His voice was full of anger yet he did his best to keep it all in check.

"Actually Beast Boy…she WAS dating that guy" Robin's voice was calm yet he couldn't look at either of his teammates as he revealed what he knew.

"What?" Cyborg and Beast Boy asked at the same time as Robin turned to face them. Cyborg's face was full of shock but Beast Boy was another case. His eyes grew wide with shock but his fake smile faded, he bared his teeth, he looked like a beast about to pounce and rip apart the nearest animal.

Robin took a deep breath and began to tell them about the night he discovered Raven's secret and the promise he made to her that he would never reveal what he knew.

_Nevermore: Northern Caverns_

"Aren't you four a pretty sight? Grouchy, Giggly, Sobby and Ms. Know-it-all." chuckled the orange cloaked Rude as she scratched her under arms and pointed to the approaching entities.

"Shut it you. Don't make me lay a beating on you." shot back the green cloaked Brave with an annoyed look. "She's probably here to beat some sense into this wimp. She isn't much of an opponent like this." she pointed to a Red cloaked figure huddled up on the ground.

"Fuck you, you steroid taking Amazonian bitch!" angrily shot back Rage never looking up. She pulled her knees up to her chin and held them there by wrapping her hands around them.

"Steroids? Are you kidding? This body is all me baby. Check out this toned stomach. And check out these buns." retorted Brave flexing and showing of her body.

"Will you be quiet!!" screamed Raven glaring at her three selves.

"I see you have not taken my hints about your temper flares." came a new voice from behind Raven.

'Great. The dysfunctional family is all here' Raven thought as she turned around to discover Wisdom peering over Knowledge's shoulder and reading from the same book as the yellow cloaked counterpart. "Hello Wisdom. Weren't you supposed to bring Affection with you?" asked Raven a bit surprised that not all her emotions had shown up.

"The triplets have been…indisposed since the incident that brought you here." replied Wisdom gazing up briefly to acknowledge Raven before returning to the book.

"Triplets?!? What do you mean triplets??" asked Raven a bit shocked at the thought of having more emotions to deal with.

Wisdom playfully smiled as she raised her head and looked at Raven. Raven knew what that look meant. It was Wisdom's way of telling her that she already knew the answer but just didn't want to admit it.

"Anyways Ms. Oblivious you have another matter to deal with. Seems Ms. Foul Mouth over here has been reduced to a quivering mass of snot" interrupted Rude nudging anger with her foot.

Raven's attention immediately turned to the red cloaked figure curled up on the ground. This was something she had never expected to see. Rage was usually violent and uneasy. Even when she imprisoned Rage within the caverns the other emotions had to keep watch or else Rage would overpower the barrier. Yet here she was, curled up into a ball with her hood covering her face. Raven looked at Brave whom backed a bit away and Raven walked to Rage's side.

"What happened to you? Why are you in that state?" asked Raven placing her hand on Rage's cloak and lowering it to reveal her face. She immediately fell to the ground as she gazed into Rage's face. Her emotions seemed to back away slightly at the scene in front of them. Rage sat up and revealed what she had been hiding. A malevolent grin was spread across her face. She looked at Raven's dumbfounded face and grinned slightly more.

"Why…why are you smiling?" was all that Raven could ask. Her mind was in turmoil and this image was proof of it. Her emotions acted solely as an individual being. They characterize their names perfectly. Rage was the best example of this as she always tried to take over Raven's body and unleash all her demonic energy at everyone and everything around her. She hated everything and everyone. She never showed any other hint of emotion and yet here she was smiling…but her smile was also a part of her. Rage's smile was malevolent and evil. It wasn't warm or pleasant. It was uneasy to look at and difficult to comprehend.

"Quite simple. I found a rage equal to mine." Rage replied as her grin faded into a blank expression.

"Who's?" asked Raven trying her best to regain her composure.

"Beast Boy's" replied Rage as her eyes split into four and regained their red glow. "He reacted as I would have and had the Rust Bucket not stopped him then the outcome would have been the same. I didn't know the goof ball had it in him…no wonder all these other losers love him so much."

"Love him?... WHAT?!?" Raven shot to her feet and glared at her emotions. They each seemed to be blushing deeply and would not meet their gaze with Raven's.

"Yeah so what of it? He has qualities we all like. Unlike that _other_ guy you fell for. Beast Boy has never actually betrayed us." defiantly replied Brave glaring at Raven. The other emotions looked at each other and began to walk away. Brave smugly smiled and walked back to her post as Rage willingly returned to the caverns. Raven was left speechless where she stood. Brave's words cut deep but they also had a point. She had felt something towards Beast Boy but she always thought it was friendship and nothing more. Now with her emotions' confessions she was more confused than ever. 'Maybe I should leave for now… I still have to check on the so called triplets but I don't feel like being here anymore…" she thought as she began to chant her mantra. She enveloped herself with dark energy and phased into the ground.

_Titan's Tower: Sick Bay_

"Ugh" Raven groaned as she shifted in her bed. Her body was aching a bit from the past events and she tried her best to focus her eyes on the figure sitting next to her. "Starfire?"

"Friend! You are awake!" Starfire replied happily wrapping her arms around Raven and trying her best to be delicate.

"Yeah. Umm where is everyone?" she asked glancing around the Sick Bay and finding it surprisingly empty.

" Robin and Cyborg are having "the talking to" with friend Beast Boy" replied Starfire, her smile fading and her eyes dropping.

'Oh no… Beast Boy might be in trouble because he was looking out for me' thought Raven glancing at Starfire's reaction and feeling guilt raise up within her. "Umm Starfire could you please go and get everyone…I think it's time I told you all what has been happening for the last few months."

"Very well friend Raven. I shall go fetch the others" replied Starfire flying out of the room quickly.

"Out of the frying pan…and into the fire" chuckled Raven as she saw her friend leave. 'Now comes the hard part…and with my emotions somewhat back in order…my powers are returning' she thought as she lifted the chair Starfire was sitting in and levitated it over to a corner of the room. She did her best to hide her insecurities about what her friends would think of her after finding out she had been leading two lives since the came back from Tokyo.

* * *

End of Chapter 3. That's the end of the chapter. So what did you guys think? Please Read and Review Not much to say lol. I'm working hard on the next chapter. It's going to be an emotional one and pretty long. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: A large man in a business suit hands me a letter  
OK OK SHEESH. YOU GUYS ARE SO PUSHY!! I hate lawyers.

Clears throat  
I do not own the Teen Titans nor any character in the DC Universe.  
Looks at the overweight lawyer  
THERE….done…….now leave……..damn lawyers.

Rated M: Language, Adult themes and just to be safe ok?

* * *

This is how I tend to write: 

'Thinking/Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

Narration

* * *

Chapter 4: Confession of the soul. 

_Titan's Tower: Common Room_

"So let me get this straight leader. You walked in on Rae and pale wimp making out in her room?!?" asked Cyborg trying to make sense of the events Robin had just told them. He could never imagine Raven dating, but the thought of her making out with a guy sent chills down his robotic spine. His eyes went back to Beast Boy who sat next to him and hadn't budged since Robin began. Beast Boy's ears had drooped and his expression was blank. He had not spoken and seemed to be using all his strength to hold back his tears.

"Dude…why didn't you tell us?" asked Beast Boy in an emotionless voice. He spoke softly and never looked at Robin or Cyborg. He was fighting his own emotions since they had returned to the tower and now he barely had the strength to argue or to show his anger. He felt weak and with every word that Robin spoke about the past events he felt his energy leave him.

"Well to be honest I was scared. I have seen and fought a lot of things in my life. I have faced villains and monsters that would scare anyone to death. But Raven can be scarier than all of that put together when she wants to be. She gave me a choice: either I keep her secret or she removes every bone in my body through my mouth. I chose the first one." answered Robin rubbing his throat and turning slightly pale as that night's events flashed through his mind. Raven could be scary when she needed to be. 'Since that day I've never laughed at Dr. Light every time he nearly wets himself at the sight of Raven. She can be very frightening when she wants to be' he thought before his attention went elsewhere.

"Friends, she has awakened and requests to speak to us" eagerly shouted Starfire the moment the Common Room doors opened and she flew in. "Friend Raven wishes to speak to us about the event of the past"

"Ok Star. We'll meet you there." replied Cyborg as the Tamaranian princess entered the Common Room. Robin had headed towards the door the moment she spoke and was now standing beside her with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I'll go on ahead with Starfire." said Robin as he stood next to Starfire and held her hand with his. "You two don't take too long. I'm sure whatever Raven is about to tell us is causing her more stress than she needs right now." added Robin as his blush grew wider on his face the moment Starfire's fingers interlaced with his. Cyborg gave him a small grin just before the couple left the room.

"Ok BB let's go. We have to catch up with the love birds before Star drags Robin into another make out session" chuckled Cyborg as he made his way to the door. He was about to open it when he noticed that a certain green changeling hadn't budged from the couch. "BB let's go man. They won't wait for ever you know."

"Sure…" Beast Boy could barely answer. He knew what was coming and he just wanted to leave. Hearing how the girl he loved made out with some pale loser wasn't his idea of a group conversation. 'Just leave the tower. I doubt the metal man can stop us if you morph into me' came a voice inside his mind. Though it spoke in English it wasn't his voice. It was primal and savage, full of rage and anger. 'I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now…just leave me alone for once' was all Beast Boy could respond as his body made its way towards Cyborg. He was moving on instinct now. No matter how much he didn't want to go, he knew he had to. Raven was about to bare her soul and regardless of what she was going to tell them he still loved her and would give her all the support she needed.

_Titan's Tower: Sick Bay_

'Ok BB you can't let them see you like this. They can't see the anger, the pain and the suffering' Beast Boy told himself as he put on his trademark goofy grin and shoved all his emotions back. 'Time to put on a show.' he thought as he opened the sick bay door and walked in.

"Sorry I took so long guys, I had to make a pit stop" said Beast Boy with his usual cheery tone. He saw the effect he had on his friends as soon as they heard him return to his old self. Starfire's cheerful demeanor returned as soon as she heard him, she was always worried when her friends weren't acting normal and she looked like a weight had been lifted from her. Robin's normally serious face softened not only from Beast Boy's tone but also from the look of happiness on his girlfriend's face, he allowed himself a smile as Beast Boy took a seat next to Raven's bed.

"About time you got here BB. I thought you had gotten lost in the tower again." jokingly commented Cyborg with a smile. He was probably the closest thing Beast Boy had to a brother and even though he was hard on the changeling he did it out of brotherly concern. Now with Beast Boy flashing his normal toothy grin he felt as if things might get back to normal.

"Hey that only happened once…ok five times but hey I still didn't know the layout of the tower." replied Beast Boy scratching the back of his neck while the others laughed. 'Ok everything is going good so far. Star seems to be about to burst with relief and happiness, Robin seems more relaxed and Cy is cracking jokes again. Only Raven is left to…" his thoughts were interrupted as his gaze met Raven's. Her beautiful violet eyes looked at him with a mixture of worry and concern. She could always see right through his act. Even now when the others had been fooled she knew. 'Damn it I forgot she can sense emotions. Think fast BB.' "So Rae what did you wanna talk to us about?" immediately blurted out Beast Boy as the attention of the others focused on Raven. She knew his weaknesses but he knew hers. She hated being the center of attention and right now that was the only way to keep her from revealing his act. Raven shot him a glare before she turned to the others. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst.

"First of all…I'm sorry. I know I should have told you all about this sooner. You are my friends and you have proven time after time that you trust me. It was selfish and wrong of me not to trust you." she began. Her eyes met with those of her friends. She was about to bare her soul to them and she wanted to make sure they believed her. As she saw the looks of compassion and understanding she relaxed herself a bit more and continued. "It all started about a week after we returned from Tokyo. I had heard of a new café that had opened up and I decided to go see it. The first few visits were uneventful, it was peaceful and truth be told I felt almost normal there. The people around me admired me for being a Titan but treated me like a normal person and that felt great for a change." she allowed herself a brief smile as the memories came pouring out, the smile faded quickly as she continued. "Then I met him. His name is Joseph Adrian. He is roughly two years older than me and he was quite charming when he wanted to be. At first we would just talk and discuss poetry and books. Everything from Poe to Shakespeare. At first I thought I had found an intellectual equal…as time passed I realized I was falling for him. I had never felt this way before…" she stopped herself as she heard a barrage of shouting coming from her mind.

'Liar, liar, pants on fire!!' screamed Happy with a scowl on her face.

'Oh yeah. Such a truthful titan' added Rude, her voice full of sarcasm.

'Just tell him the truth. Tell him why you REALLY dated that loser. Grow a pair for once in your life damn it!' screamed Brave, trying her best not to punch the nearest object.

'Please just tell him the truth' added Timid, her voice slightly louder than usual and her eyes covered in tears.

'You talk about honesty, yet you are blatantly lying to your team mates right now' added Knowledge, gazing up from her book with a look of concern.

'SHUT UP! For once let me do this alone!' screamed Raven into her mind as she felt herself being nudged.

"Earth to Rae. Come in Rae. You ok?" asked Beast Boy as he nudged Raven's shoulder. He could see her tense up and he took a wild guess that her emotions were going nuts. She had confided in him a few things over the years. And after the incident in Nevermore she had told him that her emotions would sometimes argue with her if they felt she was ignoring them.

"Yes Beast Boy, I'm fine. I just felt out of it for a second. Where was I?" she said as her conscious snapped back to the real world.

"You said you had never felt that way about anyone before." replied Beast Boy, his ears dropping slightly as he fidgeted in his seat. He was having his own internal battle and wasn't being as successful as Raven.

"Right. Well as time passed we began to meet more often. Usually just at the café but other times we did things normal couples do." continued Raven not noticing the wince of pain that passed through Beast Boy as she mentioned the word "couples".

"So when did you two begin with the _making out_?" innocently asked Starfire before realizing her mistake. Raven looked at Robin and her gaze turned into a glare. Robin's blood grew cold and his face turned pale at the sight of Raven's anger. He had told Starfire a week after the incident and was sure she would keep it a secret.

"Someone's gonna have to sleep with a night light from now on." commented Cyborg with a grin.

Raven calmed herself down and her glare vanished. 'Starfire is Robin's girlfriend. Of course he would tell her. I'm surprised she took this long to blurt it out' thought Raven as she collected her thoughts. "It took us longer than it took you and Robin." she replied with a small smile. "Even then…it felt odd. I had never felt this emotion before and truthfully I don't know what it was until it was too late. I listened to it more than I did with my other emotions and things between me and Joseph were going better than I had ever expected. My powers were even stable as we kissed and I thought things would not get worse…" her voice seemed to trail off as a rather painful event came back to her.

"About two weeks ago we went to a poetry reading at the café and it was going along like every other night. He convinced me to read a poem I had showed him a few months before. He knew just how to convince me and I found myself in front of everyone reading my poem. It was all going perfect until I finished my last cup of tea and began to feel odd." Raven's voice became weak as she fought back her emotions. "I felt dizzy and light headed. I felt my emotions going wild and I just wanted to lay down for a bit. Joseph took me to his apartment and we just sat on the couch for a while. After a few minutes my mind went blank and I could feel the previous emotion taking over." tears began to flow down her cheeks as she tightened her grip on the blanket beneath her. "Everything after that is a blur, I remember us kissing, then we went into his bedroom, I didn't feel like myself and I could feel my control on my body slipping. After that we had already taken off our clothes…" she pulled her knees up to her chest before she found the strength to continue. "I felt everything but I couldn't control it. Something inside of me took over and I couldn't stop it. I woke up the next morning in his arms. We had spent the entire night together but I could barely remember it. After that we became more distant…and after a while we ended it. He barely visited the café after that and I tried my best to forget him. Before we broke up he wrote me the poem you heard today. He said I was his muse and that it was the greatest thing he had ever written. I convinced him to never read that poem to anyone…or so I thought" she was about to continue when a loud crash surprised her. She looked over and saw the chair Beast Boy was sitting on smashed on the other side of the room.

"He raped you Rae!! That bastard RAPED YOU!!" Beast Boy screamed at her. It wasn't a scream of anger but one of pain. Tears poured from his eyes as he fell to his knees.

"Beast Boy he didn't rape me" replied Raven trying her best to convince herself as much as her friends.

"It sounds like he did Rae. He could have put something into your tea while you were on stage." added Cyborg, he had walked over to Beast Boy and was now doing his best to calm the changeling down.

"But that does not explain this new emotion you felt. With us, our emotions are nothing more than feelings within us. But with Raven her emotions are another being as Cyborg and Beast Boy have already told us." commented Robin as he felt Starfire's grip on his hand get tighter. She was now sobbing as much as Beast Boy was and had her face buried in Robin's chest.

"I'm going to kill him." said Beast Boy as he regained his composure. "He's gonna wish he had never been born!" he shouted as he made his way to the door. He felt his right arm jerk back as Cyborg grabbed it.

"Sorry BB. As much as we all want to do it, we don't have any proof. Don't go out there, if you're going to regret it later." Cyborg replied, his voice was stern and his grip on Beast Boy would normally stop anyone.

"Let go of me Cyborg!" screamed Beast Boy trying his best to escape the metal man's grip.

"Sorry BB. Can't let you go." Cyborg replied tightening his grip a bit more to make sure Beast Boy couldn't morph out of it.

"I SAID LET ME GO!!" screamed Beast Boy as his swung his left arm at Cyborg's chest. His movement was quicker than Cyborg's bionic eye could register and before he knew it there was a surge of pain running through his metal body. His grip on Beast Boy loosened and the green changeling made his way towards the door. Before the door had finished opening Beast Boy felt his energy drained, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck just before he fell to his knees and blacked out.

"BEAST BOY!" screamed Raven as all this happened before her. She saw the green changeling fall unconscious and saw a red dart piercing the back of the changeling's neck.

"That will hold him for now." calmy said Robin as he walked over to his injured friend. "What the hell happened Cyborg?" he looked at Cyborg's chest and found the answer. There were four pierce marks across the metal man's chest. Each had cut deep enough to slice through several cables and wires.

"BB needs to get his nails trimmed I guess." jokingly replied Cyborg as he looked over at Robin. "What the hell did you hit him with?" asked Cyborg as he saw Starfire pick up Beast Boy's limp body and place it on a bed next to Raven.

"Elephant tranquilizer. I keep it around in case we need to put Mammoth to sleep while the authorities pick him up." replied Robin as he returned a small projectile launcher back to its proper compartment on his belt.

"Will our friend be all right?" asked a teary eyed Starfire as she looked at green friend.

"Yea Star. His DNA makes him more tolerable to that stuff than any of us. He will wake up in about an hour or two. In the mean time we should set up a containment field around him. He will most likely be very pissed off when he wakes up." replied Robin with a comforting smile. He looked over at his injured friend and patted him on the shoulder. "Get yourself fixed up. Me and Star can handle it from here"

"Yeah right. If you two are gonna make out at least wait till Raven is asleep." Cyborg replied with a small smile. He tried to crack a joke but as he gazed at Raven he snapped out of it. She had fallen asleep again and was now curled up in a fetal position. 'I wonder which one is in more pain.' he thought as he pulled Raven's covers over her to keep her warm. He looked over at Robin and Starfire who had begun to set up the containment field around Beast Boy's bed and he looked down at his own injuries. 'Heck. I got off easy' he thought and made his way to his room. This was going to be a hell of a night he thought taking one last look around the room.

* * *

End of Chapter 4. Ok so what did you guys think? A pretty tense chapter indeed. Pretty long too. I hope I didn't make it too long or too wordy. (is that even a word?...oh well) Sorry to end it where I did but I can't write everything down in one chapter. I'm struggling a bit with the next chapter though. I'm trying to decide what to do though by now I'm guessing most of you want that pale OC of mine to be killed in a slow painful and AGONIZING way. Anyways please review I love hearing from you guys. I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or any DC franchise…maybe one day stares into empty space with hopeful eyes

Rated M: Language, Adult themes and any future event just to be sure jajajajaja

* * *

This is how I tend to write:

'Thinking/Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

Narration

* * *

Chapter 5: Awakening Darkness

"Ugh…I feel like Mammoth tapped danced on my head…what happened?" groaned the green changeling as he tried his best to remember what lead to his current state.

His mind wandered through the flashes of memories that came back to him. Images of the day returned to him slowly but surely, they all revolved around one titan, one beautiful empath 'Raven…' Beast Boy thought as his eyes opened slowly. The bright lights of the infirmary made him wince slightly as his eyes re-adjusted. He was in the titan's sick bay. His head turned to the bed next to him only to find it empty. 'Wasn't Raven on that bed before…' he thought before his brain recovered from his forced sleep. "Raven!" he yelled as he jumped out of bed only to hit an invisible wall. "Ouch! What the hell is going on here?" Beast Boy said as he tentatively reached out to the space in front of him only to touch the barrier again.

"A wall? No…a barrier. A containment field." he slowly realized as his eyes darted around the room. He was a prisoner in his own home and his friends put him there. Anger began to boil inside him before a sharp pain made itself known. His gloved hand reached towards the pain and found its way to the back of his neck. A small puncture wound had begun to heal and was now throbbing softly with pain. He examined the wound with his hand and the anger within him boiled even more. "Robin…son of a bitch." he said in a low voice. 'He used that tranquilizer shit he keeps around for Mammoth. Son of a bitch used it on me.' he thought, clenching his fists and banging on the field. 'There has to be a way out of this, c'mon Beast Boy think. No matter what I morph into, the field will simply adjust. I can't break this thing…but maybe force isn't the answer.' he thought as he gazed around the room. 'Cyborg's sensors have one flaw, if the DNA trace is small enough it's overlooked as if it was simply dead skin' he smiled as the plan took shape, he wasn't as dumb as everyone thought. He paid attention when Cyborg ranted on about his _babies_ and how they were almost perfect. 'Yeah…_almost_' the green changeling thought as he morphed into a microscopic form, for once he was glad the sick bay was sterile as he reached the desired form of an Amoeba. 'Now I wait.'

_Titan's Tower: Common Room_

The doors of the Common Room slid open as Starfire floated in. Her face wasn't the cheery and playful one she usually had; tonight it was one of anguish. The day had taken a toll on her as it had on the others and somehow she felt as if things would get worse. It was now close to midnight and Robin was now reviewing the nightly news. Thankfully J'onn and Doctor Fate had done their jobs well and no one seemed to remember the incident except for the Titans. She floated towards the couch and took a seat next to a certain spiky haired boy she loved. Her head slowly rested on his right shoulder and she felt his arm wrap itself around her waist. She loved this feeling, in his arms she felt as if no matter what happened, no matter what villain they faced or what trouble loomed in the future she would always be safe as long as he was close. She closed her eyes softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"I took friend Raven to her room as she requested, she still seemed as if she had not fully recovered her energies." she said softly, her voice tired and full of concern.

"So why was Raven in such a hurry to get to her room anyways? If she needed to rest or meditate she could have done it in sick bay." asked Robin, his voice equally tired.

"She said she needed to 'get rid of some bad memories' before friend Beast Boy awoke." replied Starfire.

"Oh…no wonder…I just hope Beast Boy…" Robin's voice was cut off by an alarm going off all over the tower.

"Guys get down to sick bay. BB vanished" Cyborg announced over the tower intercom.

_Meanwhile: Raven's Room_

'That should be everything.' Raven thought as she looked over the items placed in a box next to her to make sure nothing was missing. Her emotions would have normally been flaring out of control as the memories attached to each item returned to her but she felt physically and emotionally drained. The day had been one of the worst she had ever had since her Father emerged through the portal and somehow this one seemed to not want to end. 'Snap out of it Raven. These things have to be gone before Beast Boy can find them.' She knew one of the reasons she wanted prevent Beast Boy from seeing them: Josephs scent was still on them. Beast Boy was in a rage last time she saw him and she knew he didn't make an idle threat. He would kill Joseph and the items she was throwing away could give Beast Boy the best way to track Joseph down. His nose was amazing when it needed to be…then again he was amazing as well. 'What am I thinking? All my friends are amazing. They are my family, my real family…but why does Beast Boy stand out so much?' she thought as her gaze turned to a picture frame sitting on her desk.

It was made of Onyx and seemed to collect the darkness around it and store in within the stone, but the picture inside it was anything but dark. It was a picture Beast Boy had taken of her a week after the incident in Tokyo; she had to threaten him with an involuntary neutering before he handed over the camera. She was standing on the Tower's roof staring at the sunset, her hood was down and her hair was flowing behind her as a gentle breeze caressed her calm face. She loved the picture, not because it was the only one she admitted she looked beautiful in but because of what Beast Boy said when he saw how it came out: "That's how I see you every day."

'He is SOOO SWEET!!' Happy yelled out, her tone as cheerful as always.

'I was surprised he had such skills with a camera.' added Knowledge.

'Yeah. And I mean c'mon! We look amazing in that picture.' commented Bravery leaning against Rude's shoulder.

'Yeah well I'm amazed he didn't take any pictures of our ass.' added Rude, her hand moving to her thigh and scratching an unknown itch.

'Will you all shut up? I have to finish this before Beast Boy wakes up.' interrupted Raven.

'Leave those things were they are. Let him kill that miserable bastard. I want to see his Rage in full bloom' hissed Rage from her confines.

'I can't. If he does that then he will go to jail…or worse. I won't let him ruin his life for me.' shot back Raven.

'That's not really up to you is it? He has already made a decision. All that's left now is to see whether you decide what you will do.' commented Wisdom, her voice calm but her tone was that of a parent trying to lecture a child.

'I don't have time for riddles. I have to…' Raven was snapped out of her mental argument by the Tower's alarm going off.

"Guys get down to sick bay. BB vanished" Cyborg announced over the tower intercom.

'Beast Boy…you idiot.' thought Raven as her black energy engulfed her, teleporting out of her room.

_Titan's Tower: Sick Bay_

"Cyborg what's going on?" asked Robin as soon as he entered the Tower's Sick Bay.

"Look for yourself man." replied the metal man pointing to an empty bed.

"How could friend Beast Boy escape? I thought the field of containment could keep any of his animal forms inside." asked Starfire hovering over the containment field searching for any signs of her green friend.

"Cyborg what do your scans say?" added Robin with a look of concern on his face.

"No DNA signs inside the field. A few hairs and skin flakes but that is only natural so the scanners ignore them." answered Cyborg staring at the sensors imbedded in his arm. They were directly linked to the main sensors around the tower and they showed no signs of the changeling anywhere.

"Take down the field then. He must have found a way out of it." ordered Robin staring at the empty bed. 'How could he have escaped? Maybe one of his forms broke through and he is long gone…' Robin's thoughts trailed off as he thought of Beast Boy's current state of mind. He was acting less like himself and more like an animal, driven on instinct and emotions. He stared at the field as it slowly disappeared. A flash of green caught in the corner of his eye right before he turned to face it. To his surprise he came face to face with the green changeling. Except that this wasn't the friend he had known for years. His eyes were cold and menacing, like a wolf ready to attack. His teeth were bared, exposing sharp fangs that the Boy Wonder had never seen before. He looked frightening, truly a side of Beast Boy he had never seen before. Before he could speak he felt a fist make contact with his abdomen knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Beast Boy…" was all Robin could say before a kick from the changeling connected with his head and threw him across the Sick Bay.

"That's for the unwanted nap, leader." spat out Beast Boy, his voice dripping with Venom. He looked at his other friends and a grin spread on his face. Starfire had rushed to Robin's side and was now cradling the unconscious Titan's head in her arms. Cyborg was frozen with shock. His arm suddenly transformed into his trademark sonic cannon and began to glow as it charged.

"BB I know Robin had that coming but you still took it too far. Don't make me do this BB." Cyborg's voice was calm and his eyes were fixed in a stern glare. His eyes left the green changeling for a second and that was all Beast Boy needed. Without warning a

thick cloud of gas began to fill the room and Cyborg felt his head get light.

"Sorry Cy…I have to do this. Tell Robin we still have unfinished business." Beast Boy replied as his friends began to lose consciousness, his voice was cold and serious. He dashed out of the room and made a bee line straight to his room. His door slid open and he took the preparations he needed. He searched through his dresser and pulled out a small green ring and slid it on his finger. He opened his closet and removed a fake panel at the end of his small closet. 'Only for emergencies…I guess this counts.' he thought as he pulled out a pre made back pack. He checked the pockets and openings of the pack and found everything he needed. 'All set. Only one more thing.' he thought making his way out of his room and into Raven's room. His eyes found his target immediately. The box on Raven's bed reeked with an unfamiliar scent. He took out a small piece of paper and inhaled in the foreign scent. His eyes turned feral as the scent entered his nostrils. 'Now we go hunting.' He walked over to a security panel next to Raven's door and input a quick code.

"Please input desired action." came a computerized voice from the speakers around the Tower.

"Initiate Titan's Tower full lock down. Override access code: Beast Boy one." Beast Boy spoke into the security terminal.

"Code Accepted. Lock down commencing." replied the main computer's voice.

He took one last look around the room before opening Raven's window and jumping out. His body morphed into a hawk and his talons securely held on to the back pack he was carrying. He flew off towards the city and towards his intended prey.

_Meanwhile: Titan's Tower Sick Bay._

A vortex of dark energy appeared as Raven's slim form emerged from it. Her eyes widened as she looked around the room and saw it filled with a cloud of white smoke. A tendril of energy extended from her body typed in a code on the security panel near the door. The air vents burst open and the gas was drawn into the vents and out of the tower. Her face became grim as the gas cleared and her surroundings became known. Her friends were all unconscious. Robin's head was cradled in Starfire's arms. The alien princess' cheeks were still wet. 'She was crying…' Raven thought as she moved closer to her friends. Before she could reach her friends a computerized voice blasted out of the Tower's intercom system.

"Please input desired action." came a computerized voice from the speakers around the Tower.

"Initiate Titan's Tower full lock down. Override access code: Beast Boy one."

"Code Accepted. Lock down commencing." replied the main computer's voice.

Her eyes began to water as she heard the voice command. "Beast Boy…don't go…"

* * *

End of Chapter 5: Ok guys sorry for the long wait. Last week was hell and I couldn't even get a chance to write. But here it is and hopefully Chapter 6 won't be far behind. Thanks for all the great reviews . I'm sorry I couldn't respond to them. Hopefully next chapter I will . Well guys things are getting tense huh? BB ain't the goof ball everyone thought and where the hell he get the knockout gas? jajaja Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Me Oh MAN MUST I DO THIS EVERYTIME?!?!?!  
Lawyer "Yes you have to."  
Me "Ok ok. I don't own the Teen Titans, DC, Cartoon Network or anything like that. There happy?"  
Lawyer "Yes. Well done"

Rated M: Language, mature content…blah blah blah ok and just to be sure I don't get sued or banned jajajajajaja

* * *

Normally this is where I would put my "Writing Style" but since it's the SIXTH CHAPTER!!! I assume everyone knows how I write. So today I will use this space for……drum roll READER APPRETIATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOT!!! does happy dance Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and who has loved this story I never expected it to get good reviews and I'm glad I could bring it to all of you. Well we still have a few chapters to go before the end to be patient with me Anyways here it goes, order is from most recent to oldest:

Lilac-Roth - Thanks. Enjoy this new chapter. I hope you like it

Akira-Khushrenada-Merquise – ABOUT TIME YOU READ IT!! jajaja Just kidding. Yeah I know you don't like Het… but I ain't good at writing Yaoi jajaja besides I love BB/Rae Im glad you liked it mistress :P jajajaja Hope you like this chapter.

BLloyd607502 – Thanks for the review Jajaja the Neutering concept sounds… like a plan jajajaja but you will have to wait to see. Just expect a nice old fashioned hunt

me, myself and I – I'm glad you liked the story so far. I'm hoping to write more in the future Thanks for the review and I hope the upcoming chapters hold your interest as well. I will do my best . Thanks for the kudos btw.

the other guy – Oh hell yeah. BB is going hunting and I'm sure you will like the hunt. Remember not every hunt starts out exciting but I'm sure you will like this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Hinata is cool - Thanks. I'm hoping to get the updates out sooner now that I have more time to write and think. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy

ahilty – Thanks. LOL Though BB isn't the one who is about to be hunted down like a small animal jajaja I hope you like this chapter.

Black2Blue - hugs AWWW CMON!!! You know I wouldn't torture you… that much jajajajaja I love your reviews! They are always nice and big grins Thanks my dear. Im glad you love the story. You ARE my editor of sorts . I knew you would like the Rude and Rage parts plus the Titans getting outsmarted by BB was the icing on the cake. I'm glad my stalking victim likes my story. Well back to watching you through my cameras. Enjoy the chapter grins

mdrk – Thanks for the review. I will update more often now that I have more time to write. Last week was hectic but I got the chapter out so I hope you like it. Enjoy

Wasted – lol ok ok Im writing as fast as I can jajajajaja Just kidding. I hope you like the chapter.

neon rose - Thanks for the positive review. Hope you like the new chapter. Keep reviewing.

200 – jajajajaa I like your way of thinking. writes down a little note I will take that method into consideration jajajaja

And everyone else who has reviewed: THANK YOU!!!!!! I wish I could thank each of you one by one I will try my best. Keep reviewing I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.

Sincerely FantasyWeaver

* * *

Chapter 6: Shattered Illusions

Her green eyes examined her surroundings for the tenth time. She was surrounded by darkness, had she not seen how the darkness got there she would have been worried. But she knew all too well how the dark prison had come to be. Her right hand was emitting a soft green glow, it was just bright enough to keep an eye on her two companions. As she continued to stare into the darkness a small hint of movement caught the corner of her eye followed by a soft groaning sound.

"I am glad you have awakened…" her voice was barely a whisper but within the darkness it seemed to echo all around her. She turned her head and gazed at the mechanical man that was trying to make sense of what had happened.

"I didn't think the little grass stain had it in him. I guess our fearless leader isn't the only one with a dark side." Cyborg tried his best to make a joke but his heart wasn't in it. His words were too truthful to sound funny.

Everyone knew of Robin's dark side. It came out when Slade was all the Boy Wonder could think about. In his obsession he created the Red X suit and that was a mistake he would come to regret even more when the suit was stolen. Cyborg could expect anyone to have a dark side, even he had almost betrayed his friends for the promise of leading a semi normal life as Stone. He remembered Starfire wasn't always so cheerful and sweet. When they had first met her, she was untrusting and scornful. And Raven was another story altogether. She had a demon side and it was part of her. But he never expected Beast Boy to have one, but he had and it was a bit more intimidating than he would have liked. His robotic eye scanned the darkness around him and gave him the answer he had feared. It was one of Raven's barriers but it was made from the outside. He checked his internal chronometer.

"So I've been out cold for two hours huh?" he smiled a bit, trying his best to ease the tension in the air.

"Yes. Seems friend Beast Boy used one of Robin's capsules of sleep gas. It does not affect me as much so I awoke not long after. Raven was crying…" replied Starfire, her voice was a mixture of sorrow and worry. Her eyes had lost the spark they always seemed to carry. She stayed quiet for a few moments as if searching for the best way to continue. "… but then…she encased us in this barrier. Her eyes were glowing red last I saw her. The barrier is sound proof so I do not know what is happening outside."

"She is venting her rage." a voice added from her lap. Her eyes met his masked eyes immediately and some of the worry in her seemed to vanish. Her arms pulled the masked teen into and embrace and his arms did the same. After a few minutes they released their embrace as a small blush crept onto their faces.

"Beast Boy packs a pretty powerful kick." chuckled Robin rubbing the side of his head and turning his gaze to Cyborg.

"Yeah. I guess BB trains a bit more than we thought." replied Cyborg with a small grin before growing serious. "So what are we going to do? Raven is probably tearing the Sick Bay apart. And if we take down the Lock Down she might go on a rampage elsewhere."

"We have bigger problems than that. Access the Main Computer, hopefully Raven has calmed down by now." Robin answered checking one of his utility belt's back compartments. "He knew exactly where I kept my knock out gas."

Cyborg smiled a bit. Most of the titans had always thought Beast Boy wasn't the sharpest guy around but after this he would never look at his green friend the same way again. The computer integrated into his arm began to beep as it linked to the Tower's main computer. After a few seconds the link was established.

"Tower lock down in effect. Please input rank S security code." commanded the main computer's digital voice. Cyborg typed in the master control code. "Command code accepted. Lock down terminating."

The dark barrier around the teens disappeared as soon as the computer's voice stopped. The teens' eyes widened in shock as they looked around what used to be the tower's sick bay; it was now a war zone. The metal frames on all the beds had been melted and scorched, the mattresses and pillows had been torn apart and shredded. All the machinery now lay in pieces everywhere as if they had been filled with explosives and detonated. And the most damaged object in the room wasn't an object at all. It was a grey skinned girl huddled in a corner. The hood on her robe covered her face, her arms were wrapped around her knees and kept them close to her chest. Her sobbing was low but within the deafening silence of the room it was heard clearly. As the titans approached their friend they could hear her whispering between sobs.

"Beast Boy…come back…"

_Meanwhile_

A burst of laughter erupted within the dimly lit café. It wasn't the usual performance but it was a welcomed change. A blond haired boy was on stage wearing a Halloween costume of Gotham's best known hero.

"I AM BATMAN!!!! I work alone. Disregard the army of REAL superheroes behind me. They are just for show. After all: I AM THE NIGHT!!" the boy said in a low mocking tone. Another burst of laughter erupted from the café patrons. 'They may dress dark and moody but they know a good joke when they hear it.' he thought as he looked around the audience bursting with laughter. "That's all the time I have for tonight folks. You've been great."

A pale woman in a black blouse and plaid skirt walked over to the blond boy. Her face showed the enjoyment he had brought to her café. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Lets give a round of applause for the comedy styling of Logan." she yelled. The audience burst out in a loud wave of applause. It was a rare site to have someone perform a joke on stage but a whole comedy stand up was almost unheard of. As the applause died down the blonde teen headed back to his table, he was followed by the pale woman who had just moments before kissed his cheek. The boy sat down and gave one last look around the audience. The person had not arrived yet and he had already been there over two hours. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice from behind him.

"Still waiting for someone?" asked the pale woman with a smirk on her face.

"Kind of. Thanks for letting me do my stand up Roxanne. I didn't think I'd have to get permission from the owner of the club to do something as simple as comedy." the teen said with a small smile. The woman was probably in her thirties but she didn't look it. She could have passed for a college student. She wasn't very tall he had figured. Most likely a little over five feet two he had guessed. Her hair was bright red and obviously not her natural color, but it seemed to suit her perfectly. Her smile was warm even with the black lipstick on her small lips.

"Call me Roxie. And it was my pleasure. It's been a while since anyone has had the guts to try a stand up routine here. Everyone is welcomed to perform but usually we get a more serious bunch." she replied with another smile. "Besides I'm the boss here so I had to see if you were really funny enough to make this tough crowd laugh. I'm glad you were."

"Thanks. I wish a certain girl I know thought the same…" his voice trailed off as thoughts of a certain purple haired girl filled his head. He instinctively touched the green ring around his finger.

"I'm sure she does. Anyways it's good to wrap up the night's performances with a bit of humor." she added as she looked at the stage.

"What? I thought there were still two more performers. The pinked haired girl and that _future celebrity_ Joseph guy?" the blond teen asked. His eyes darting around the café looking for the two performers. 'That guy's scent is still fresh. How could he have left?'

"I know. But seems Joseph and Lillith had _other_ plans for the evening if you catch my drift. Anyways sweetie if you need anything let me know ok?" she replied with a wink before heading back behind the counter.

"Thanks Roxanne…err I mean Roxie. I think I'll be heading home though. Its late." he faked a yawn and stuffed the bat cloak back into his back pack. As he headed out the door his nostrils picked up the scent again. It was faint but he could still track it.

'Enough distractions. Our prey is eluding us.' came a growling voice from within his mind.

'Yeah, yeah don't get your fur in a knot. I know where to go. Besides it's not as if you don't like to play with your food.' replied Beast Boy within his mind.

'Perhaps. But this isn't a normal hunt. Now lets go.' responded the voice with a hint of amusement in its tone.

The teen ducked into a nearby alley and took of his ring. The illusion that was being projected ended as soon as the ring was removed. His skin returned to its green color. His hair and clothes had also changed back to their original states. Beast Boy stood there for a bit amazed at the ring. Cyborg had built it for him after their trip to Tokyo. He said the last thing they needed was another mob of Japanese schoolgirls chasing after the changeling. Truth be told he didn't mind the attention but the ring was much more than a hologram projector. It took a lot of begging but he got Cyborg to add a feature to the ring that cloaked him from any and all empaths and psychics. He used the excuse that his mind wasn't the strongest around and that he would be an easy target. But that was a lie. All the time spent around Mento had helped him develop more mental barriers than most of the Titans. He wanted the feature in case he ever needed to hide from Raven incase he ever angered her too much. He placed the ring in a special pocket within his suit and leaned against the alley wall.

'The gas should be wearing off soon. And I bet Robin won't be too happy. Raven is probably the only one who can find me. I'd better find that asshole soon before the titans come looking for me.' he thought as his gaze turned to the sky above him. He snapped out of his daze as a breeze passed through the alley. It carried the scent he had been searching for. He was about to morph when a loud explosion erupted from a near by street. He peeked through the corner of the alley and saw an overweight teen laughing and holding up a weird remote. His face turned into a scowl as he realized the explosion would most likely bring his friends close to finding him. Anger exploded within him as thoughts of his plans being ruined by a two bit villain flashed through his mind. Before he knew it he had morphed into his other self. The Beast bared its fangs and leapt out of the alley and towards the villain.

_Titan's Tower: Common Room_

"Calm yourself friend Raven. We will find friend Beast Boy. He will not be harmed." said Starfire in a comforting tone as Raven lay huddled next to her on the Common Room couch. She gently comforted her friend as best she could. Raven had been sobbing since the lock down was deactivated and had only recently accepted her friend's offer to talk. Raven's mind was chaotic to say the least. Her emotions were erratic yet her powers weren't lashing out. She was clearly upset but her body wasn't responding as it normally would.

"Yeah Rae don't worry about BB. We'll find the little grass stain in no time. I mean how far can he go?" Cyborg added with a comforting smile. It hid his true feelings quite well. Beast Boy had most likely taken the ring he had made for him. 'With that thing on he can hide from anyone. Damn it BB if I had known you would use it like this I would have built a homing signal on it or something.' he angrily thought to himself as he walked over to Robin who was pulling every favor he could think of to find Beast Boy. He was about to contact his mentor when the Tower's alarm went off.

"Oh great. What now?" asked Cyborg standing behind the Boy Wonder.

"It's Control Freak. He is robbing a comic book shop downtown. Dark Wing Comics." replied Robin as the police alert appeared on the monitor.

"That's George's shop!" added Raven in a startled voice as soon as she heard the name of the shop.

"Who is this George?" asked Starfire amazed at the sudden burst of energy from Raven.

"He is Roxie's husband." replied Raven without realizing that Starfire had no idea who she was talking about.

"Oh…and who is Roxie?" asked Starfire in her usual naïve tone.

"The owner of the café we went to. She is probably in trouble. We have to get there." replied Raven standing quickly and encasing the entire team in black energy. In an instant they were gone.

They appeared in front of Roxie's café in a split second and were caught off guard by the site they saw. Roxie and her husband were talking to an officer as Control Freak was being hauled into an ambulance. His head was covered in bloodied bandages and he twitched as doors of the ambulance closed.

"Rae! You and your friends are a bit late."

The team's attention turned to meet the pale woman and Raven instinctively hugged the pale woman. She returned the hug with a small smile as a tall pale man walked up next to her.

"Roxie. George. I'm glad you are safe. What happened to Control Freak?" asked Raven, relief spreading across her face as she saw the couple was unharmed.

"Oh you mean the fat kid with the weird control? He got tossed around like a rubber ball." replied George with a loud laugh. "It was priceless. I wish I had my camera." his smile never left his face as the other Titans approached them. "So these are your friends huh Rae?"

"Yes. Most of them…What did you mean when you said he was _tossed around_?" asked Raven with a confused look on her face.

"Well sweetie this big green werewolf creature appeared out of no where. He grabbed the fat kid by the throat and let out a growl that sent a chill down my spine. The fat kid's eyes widened and he let out a scream like a scared little girl. Hell he pissed himself when the beast bared its fangs." replied Roxie with a wide grin on her face. "I swear I was about to laugh until the beast threw the fat kid across the street and smashed him into that light post." she pointed to a toppled light post. Though it was made of steel it had fallen from the impact. The indentation on it was bloody and sparks still flew out of it every so often.

"The poor kid never had a chance. He was out matched and overpowered. Anyways nothing got taken. The explosion didn't cause any major damage plus neither of us got hurt." added George with a smile as his arms wrapped around his wife and pulled her into a hug.

"The beast was green? Are you sure?" asked Robin with concern.

"Yeah. Trust me we won't forget something like that anytime soon." replied Roxie gently wrapping her arms around her husband's waist as he embraced her.

"Thank you." Robin turned to the others with a growing look of concern spreading across his masked face. "Titans spread out. We have to find him before he makes a mistake. Assume he is in animal form since he was just in his Beast form. Do everything you can." he looked at his team's faces and allowed himself a smile. This sighting had renewed their determination. Raven's face showed it the most though it also showed a hint of concern. "Titans Go!"

The team split up as soon as Robin gave out the order. Starfire and Raven flew off to canvas the city while Cyborg and Robin dashed off to intercept their respective vehicles which they had called for instinctively.

As Raven flew over one of the roofs she spotted a blond teen lying on a blanket on the roof of one of the apartment buildings. His blue eyes met her own for a second before she flew off to look for her friend. Beast Boy smiled as Raven flew past him. 'I'm glad I changed the hologram's eyes to blue.' his smile faded as a northern breeze brought back a familiar scent. His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. "Back to the hunt."

* * *

End of Chapter 6. So what did you guys think? Hope you liked it. Please Review ok? I love hearing from you guys. Anyways I hope I psyched you up for Chapter 7. It will be a good one. Let's see how the hunt will progress Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: 

**_Looks around_** "Ok….he isn't here….maybe I don't have to do the whole disclaimer thing."

**_Turns around and bumps into a team of lawyers_** "What the? How the hell do you guys keep appearing? …. ok ok. I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character."

Rated M: Language and just to be safe.

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. I've been in the final days of the semester and it's been hell. Not to mention a lot of personal problems I won't get into. Anyways thanks to RainRose aka. Black2Blue for the nudge to keep writing. Here it is Chapter 7. I hope you guys like this new chapter. As always please don't flame about pairings or the such. And please Read and Review. I love hearing from you guys. Well I hope you like this chapter. I hope to have Chapter 8 out quicker. Btw I will answer your reviews later . Thanks and enjoy this chapter. 

This is how I tend to write:

'Thinking/Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

Narration

* * *

Chapter 7: The Hunt 

'This has been a rather hectic day.' thought Knowledge as she walked through a stone archway. Her gaze studied her surroundings as she emerged into the new area. It was an unused section of Raven's mind though it wasn't meant to be. It used to be the home of two emotions but since the incident at the Café the section had reverted to its previous state: nothing.

She thought slightly as she gazed at the room, everything was white, no walls could be visible and the floor was indistinguishable from the rest of the room. There was barely anything there except for what each emotion had contributed from their realms when they visited. Things were very different from the way they were when Raven first created Nevermore. Each emotion now had a vast realm to call their own. Each area showed the progress that Raven had gained in controlling and showing that emotion. Knowledge now had a huge library were she cataloged everything that Raven knew. Happy had a huge field or flowers, it was as far as the eye could see and it was filled with every flower Raven had ever seen or heard of. Timid's maze was still there but she now had more control over it, she used it to hide herself whenever she needed to. And so on, even Rage had a home even though it was a prison it was still similar to her: ragged and uninviting. She allowed herself a knowing smile, all the changes meant Raven was closer to controlling herself but she still had a long way to go. Her thoughts were interrupted as a purple cloaked figure made its way through the portal.

"Greetings Affection. You are here to monitor your siblings?" quizzically asked Knowledge.

"Yes. I can sense that their strength is returning. At least in a small way they are getting stronger." replied Affection with a weak smile. "I'm just lucky Raven didn't have a meltdown at the Café…" her voice trailed off as she gazed at two colored orbs floating in the center of the room.

"I concur. We are lucky that her friends stood by her. Had they turned on her I shudder to think what may have happened." added Knowledge walking over to the orbs. "Your sisters are lucky they were able to split their essence and give a piece to each of us. Had they not, then Raven would have suffered much more than just a simple collapse."

"I know. I guess we are lucky in a way. Love was able to split herself up easily even as she began to disappear." said Affection turning her attention to the magenta orb.

"Yes. But Lust had a more difficult time. It was not easy splitting herself in her current state. She was the youngest of us, after all." added Knowledge gazing at the Crimson orb.

"I forgot how young she was. Anyways I believe it is time the others arrived. I think one of them will be reborn soon." said Affection as her hands gently touched each orb. Each of the orbs began pulsating slightly at the touch.

"Yes. I too have sensed that. I will get on it immediately." replied Knowledge as she made her way to the stone archway. 'The day isn't over yet. I just hope all this is truly for the best.' she thought before making her way to Happy's realm.

_Jump City_

"I'm so glad you invited me over. You have a nice apartment." said a pink haired teen as she made her way out of the kitchen. She smiled as she looked around the apartment. It was everything she has imagined from the conversations she had with the owner. No expense was spared when decorating. The living room had all the comforts anyone could ever want. A flat screen, high definition television was the center of attention though. It was the latest model on the market and it was equipped with every accessory the girl could imagine. Everything in the apartment seemed new even the couch she now sat on.

"Thanks. I bought a lot of new things when the first check for the book came in. I thought it was about time I updated my belongings." replied a pale teen with a slick smile on his face. He carried two martini glasses filled to the brim. He placed them down on the oak coffee table in front of the couch and sat next to the girl. The two locked eyes with one another and smiled. They knew why they had left the café early and their hormones would not wait anymore. The pink haired girl pounced on the pale teen and their lips connected. They were being driven by pure lust as their tongues explored each other's mouths and their hands explored their bodies. After what seemed like an eternity they broke their passionate embrace to catch their breaths.

"Wow. You are really good at this." said Joseph as another smile spread across his now blushing face.

"You aren't as inexperienced as I thought." playfully replied Lillith before her lips connected to Joseph's again. In the midst of their passion they hadn't noticed the third entity in the apartment. A green cockroach scurried under the door and made its way to the kitchen. Upon arriving at the kitchen the green insect morphed back to its original form. Beast Boy cautiously glanced to the living room of the apartment, he smiled a bit when he discovered his entrance had gone unnoticed.

'Who am I kidding? At the rate they are going I could have broken in as an elephant and they wouldn't have paid any attention to me.' he thought to himself as he saw the couple's passionate embrace continue. The anger within him began to boil more and more as he saw the couple. But now there was something more that was mixed within it. It was doubt. 'What if Raven didn't get raped?...' he thought as his ears dropped.

'Do you not trust her judgment?' asked a voice within him. 'Your faith in her may diminish but mine does not.' added The Beast as his voice echoed within Beast Boy's mind.

'I do trust her and I know she would never do that.' replied Beast Boy as his determination returned. 'But what do we do about the girl with the chump? I don't want any bystanders to get hurt.'

'Simple. We want a hunt. So let's make our prey run.' replied The Beast, his tone impatient and anxious.

'Sounds like a plan' thought Beast Boy, he slipped on the holographic ring and brought it up to his lips. "Hologram selection; villain file: Dr. Light." A smile spread on Beast Boy's face as he caught his new reflection on the metallic refrigerator door. He was now disguised as one of the weakest villains he had ever faced but it was also the best choice for his plans. All Dr. Light ever used was concentrated illumination. The hologram in theory could duplicate most of Dr. Light's attack methods but to a lower level. 'The only problem is that the moment the titans find out, Raven will most likely be the first one to arrive.' he thought as he peered into the living room again and saw the two teens engage in another make out session. He took a deep breath and stepped out into the living room.

"Greetings children, time for you to see the light!" yelled Beast Boy as he let loose a blinding flash that startled the two teens into a stupor.

_Nevermore_

"I believe we are all here." proclaimed Knowledge as she gazed around the room.

"Aren't you the observant one." replied Rude, rolling her eyes.

"Aw c'mon, I love your little family reunions." added Happy cheerfully as she poked Anger.

"I swear, I'm five seconds away from ripping of your arm and beating you with it. Can we just get this over with? I prefer being in that cave rather than being here with you losers." replied Rage as she gave Happy a death glare.

"What if this doesn't work?" asked Timid with a worried look.

"Have some faith damn it." replied Brave, slapping Timid on the back.

Wisdom merely smiled at her companions as she gazed at the two orbs they now surrounded. One of the orbs had begun to grow brighter since the moment Raven had begun her search for Beast Boy and now it was about time to start the ritual. Her thoughts were interrupted by Affection who had begun to speak.

"It's time to bring back one of our own. We may argue and bicker but we are still connected and we still watch out for one another." shouted Affection as she saw all the other emotions nod in agreement at her words. "My sisters were able to save themselves because we each possess a bit of them in us. We are all connected by one person as well." She added as she saw a wave of blushes hit each emotion. Even Rage had to look away to hide her now blushing complexion. "Lust is still not strong enough to come back…but Love is. So let's bring our friend back." she added as her gaze turned to the pulsating Magenta orb. She smiled as she touched it. "I love him because he has always been there for us." Each emotion stepped closer to the orb and gently pressed their hand against it.

"I love the way he always tries to make us laugh, and never gives up no matter how much we insult him." added Happy, her face covered in a small blush.

"I love the fact that he is a slob." added Rude with a smile.

"I love the way he always knows what to say to make us feel better." added Wisdom.

"I love the way he makes us feel safe and secure." added Timid in a low voice.

"I love his determination and how he always comes through for us in a fight." added Brave.

"I love his common sense. And how he tries his best to keep up with us in a conversation." added Knowledge.

"I love his animalistic rage." added Rage as another sickening smile spread across her face.

The moment Rage finished speaking a tendril of energy emerged from each emotion and latched itself to the orb. Their eyes began to glow with their respective colors before dimming and returning to their normal state. The tendrils receded back into their bodies as each emotion collapsed from exhaustion. A few minutes passed before each emotion started to awaken. As they did they noticed a cloaked figure standing where the orb once stood. Affection did her best to stand and smiled as the magenta cloaked figure ran towards her and embraced her.

"It's good to have you back sister." replied Affection returning the embrace.

"I'm glad to be back." added Love as a small smile graced her face.

_Jump City_

"HELP ME!" shouted a pale teen as he ran towards a familiar Café. He knew he would be safe as long as he reached it before his pursuer caught up with him. Suddenly he felt all the air in his long be forcefully expelled as an incredible pain surged through his body. His eyes were shut as tears began to flow from them.

'Not much of a prey.' thought the Beast as his fist connected with the young man's face and sent him flying into a small alley. 'Hey just be thankful that girl left before we transformed.' added Beast Boy as the Beast pounced into the alley after Joseph. 'I have to hand it to him though. He can sure run.'

Joseph ran through the alleys as his survival instincts surged through him. 'I have to find a weapon. Any weapon.' he thought as his gaze searched for anything that might be used as a weapon. His eyes widened as he realized the section of the city he was in. He allowed himself a brief smile. 'I just hope my cousin actually went to work today.' he thought as he darted towards the docks.

The Beast darted from rooftop to rooftop as he followed his prey. 'I grow tired of this. I expected more pleasure out of this. He is a worthless prey. Time to crush him. The hunt ends now.' he thought as he leapt from the rooftop of a building and landed on top of his prey. The impact wasn't enough to cause bodily harm but it was enough to stun his prey. The Beast bore it's fangs as his claw wrapped around Joseph's throat. "Time to die, little boy." he hissed in a voice that was more a growl than anything else. As his gripped tightened around the teen's throat he felt an intense burning fill his eyes. A howl of pain erupted from the beast as he dropped his prey and fell to his knees with pain.

"I'm not as helpless as you might think you freak." gloated Joseph before spraying the last bit of pepper spray straight into the Beast's mouth. Another howl of pain erupted from the beast as it grabbed its throat. 'Ok. That should hold it for now. I have to make it to the warehouse."

A few minutes passed before the Beast stood back on its feet. He bared his fangs and dashed towards the scent. 'I will crush every bone in his body for that.' he angrily thought. Any trace of Beast Boy's conscious was now blocked by rage and bloodlust. The Beast dashed closer to the scent as an ever growing rage surged through him.

"Bobby! Hey Bobby!" screamed Joseph as he arrived at one of the warehouses and banged on the door. "Bobby!" he screamed as he heard his pursuer catching up with him. The warehouse door slid open as a security guard pointed his nightstick at the teen. He was a skinny man, most likely in his early thirties. His long hair and five o clock shadow seemed out of place in his uniform.

"Hey cuz. Whatcha doing in this side of town at this time of night?" smiled Bobby as he stepped out of the warehouse to greet his cousin. Before he could hug his cousin a creature leapt out from the roof of one of the warehouses and landed a few feet from them. It seemed to tower over them, even at that distance. Its eyes were now glazed over with a look of rage and its fangs were bared as if it was ready to rip them both apart. The young guard instinctively reached for his side arm but his heart stopped as his hand found the holster empty. "Where the hell…" his words were cut short as his cousin dashed into the warehouse with his sidearm in hand. Before he could run after Joseph he saw a blur of green dash by him. He reached for his radio and screamed into it. "Code…umm….whatever. There is a huge green….monster over by warehouse fourteen. Call the army or something but send someone quick. It's after my cousin."

_Meanwhile_

"Friend Raven are you ok?" asked Starfire as she saw her friend stop in mid flight. For a moment she seemed to turn paler than usual before regaining her grey tone. Normally the alien princess would not have peered into her friends internal battles but what she saw next confused her. Her friend's face was now covered in a deep blush, her eyes seemed to regain a hint of hope they had lost since the incident.

"Yeah Star…I'm fine." replied Raven doing her best to regain her emotionless voice. 'What the hell just happened…it's as if something I had lost came back.' she thought as she tried to pinpoint her new feeling. Before she could accomplish it both their communicators began to beep.

"Team we might have found Beast Boy. Someone reported a green monster tearing apart Warehouse Fourteen on the docks. The monster was chasing a pale teen." commented Robin's voice from the girl's communicators. A surge of energy flared through Raven's body as she flew out towards the docks before Starfire had a chance to react.

'Beast Boy don't do anything stupid.' she thought before stopping mid air. 'I can get there faster if I teleport.' she thought before a swirl of black energy engulfed her.

Starfire reached the spot her friend was in seconds too late. Her face grew worried as she opened her communicator. "Robin I believe we should hurry. Friend Raven has done the teleporting and I am afraid of what might happen if we are not all there." she spoke into her communicator.

"She what?!? Ok Star. We will meet up there as soon as possible. Whomever gets there they have to back Raven up. Beast Boy might not be himself in his current state." replied Robin's voice from her communicator.

_Docks: Warehouse Fourteen_

A swirl of black energy appeared near the entrance of the warehouse, scaring Bobby near shitless. A grey skinned teen emerged from the vortex with a look of determination on her face. She looked at him briefly before flying into the warehouse.

'Where are you Beast Boy' thought Raven as she gazed into the pitch black warehouse. She was about to reach out with her telepathy until two gunshots broke the morbid silence of the warehouse. Her eyes widened in horror as the possible outcomes of those shots ran through her mind. Instinctively she flew towards the direction of the shots. Before she could react a body was thrown past her and towards the entrance of the warehouse. She stopped it's trajectory with her black energy as she inched closer to see who it was. A wave of relief spread over her as she saw the body wasn't green. Instantly a wave of horror coursed through her as she stared at Joseph's limp body. She checked his vitals and was relieved to find his heart was still beating. His chest and back were covered with claw marks dripping fresh blood. His hand cradled a gun which she assumed was responsible for the earlier shots. A low growl caught her attention as she turned to see the familiar creature standing before her. His claws were dripping with fresh blood and his eyes seemed to show only rage.

"Beast Boy. You have to stop before you kill him. It's ok." she spoke in a soft and comforting voice as she approached The Beast. Before she could speak again a green claw wrapped around her throat and threatened to squeeze the life out of her. Her eyes grew wide with horror as she realized what was happening. 'His in bloodlust. He won't listen to my words…I'm sorry for this Beast Boy.' she thought before chanting her mantra. "Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos." she chanted before two tendrils of black energy wrapped themselves around the Beast and flung him into a stack of crates with enough force to shatter them completely. Her body shook as she regained her breath. She walked towards the shattered boxes slowly. "Beast Boy I don't want to hurt you. Please calm down." she pleaded before feeling a warm breath behind her. She turned to see the Beast standing before her, his eyes were calm and his expression seemed to show his exhaustion. A comforting smile spread across her face as she placed her hand softly on his cheek. "It's ok Gar… everything will be ok." she added softly. The Beast flashed her a toothy grin as their eyes met. The momentary peace was shattered as two more gunshots pierced the silence. The bullets hit their target as the Beast fell to his side, fresh blood dripping from his arm and chest. Raven screamed as she saw the Beast fall. A soft hand rested on her shoulder sending a chill down her spine.

"Don't worry Rae. You're safe." smiled Joseph as he aimed the gun towards the Beast's head to finish him off.

"Yes…but you aren't." she replied, her voice full of venom and hate as she turned to him. Her eyes split into four red ones that glowed with a demonic hatred. Her form shifted and contorted as she grew in size to almost triple her height. Before Joseph now stood a sight so terrifying that it could have been pulled straight out of his darkest nightmares. Raven now stood nearly fifteen feet high; her eyes had split into four narrow ones that glowed with a demonic red light and tendrils of dark energy slithered from under her cloak and wrapped themselves around Joseph. The last thing Joseph heard was a demonic laughter before being dragged into the darkness of Raven's cloak.

* * *

End of Chapter 7. Well what did you guys think? Hope you liked it. As always reviews are most welcomed (I sounded like Starfire…creepy). I hope to have Chapter 8 written soon. Bye bye for now. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character. You'd think the damn lawyers would grow tired of a person having to REPEAT THEMSELVES EVERY TIME!!!...but I guess it's mandatory.

Rated M: Mature situations, dialogue and just to be safe ok?

* * *

This is how I tend to write: 

'Thinking/Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

Narration

With this chapter I add a new style. I had a rough time deciding how to create flashbacks (I'm new to this so don't jump down my throat about it) So now flashbacks will be all in bold letters

**Flash Backs**

* * *

Chapter 8: Memories of the heart 

"HELP ANYONE!!!" screamed a young security guard at the top of his lungs. His skin had turned paler that its normal shade of white at the sights he had witnessed that night. He drew another deep breath to continue pleading for help but was interrupted by the arrival of two strange vehicles. A large metallic man emerged from what appeared to be a futuristic muscle car and scanned the area as if expecting a war zone. A smaller teen got off a red motorcycle and approached the metal man before noticing the young guard. Before he spoke another figure approached them. It was a beautiful girl that landed next to the other two figures, her skin was a strange color but the young guard was dumb founded by her beauty. He stood there staring at the alien beauty for a few minutes before snapping back to reality. He ran over to the thinner teen and grabbed his arm. "Quick, you have to help my cousin. He was attacked a while ago." he screamed as the masked teen stared at him.

"We know. You were the one that reported the green monster chasing someone into the warehouse?" asked Robin as if already knowing what the guard would answer. The titan pushed past the guard and headed straight for the warehouse entrance. Starfire and Cyborg had just reached his side before the guard began speaking again.

"You don't get it. There is another monster now!" he screamed at the trio of heroes making them halt their advancement.

"Another monster?" asked Cyborg with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah. There was this goth girl and she suddenly turned into this huge monster and captured my cousin with some freaky black tentacles." as Bobby finished his sentence a look of shock and fear appeared on each of the titans. They knew what he meant and they knew what Raven would do to her victim with every second that passed.

The teens wasted no time in entering the warehouse. The instant they saw their friends, their faces turned grim. The scene was far from what they were expecting. In fact it failed to register to them altogether. Raven in her demon form was cradling The Beast in her arms and appeared to be weeping. Her four red eyes were shedding what the titans could only assume were tears of blood. Black tendrils of energy were wrapped around the green beast in what could have been mistaken for a loving embrace. They cradled him close to her and the ones closest to his face gently stroked his fur. It was a scene straight out of a monster love movie, if such a thing existed. Robin opened his mouth to shout out an order but his words were silenced as Starfire approached the two monsters that were her friends. Her face had softened and fresh tears streamed down her face.

"Friend Raven I am glad you are unharmed but you must return to your normal form." Starfire's voice was soft but firm. She looked at her friend and smiled as if to reassure her that everything would be fine. Her smile faded as a dozen or so new tendrils emerged from Raven's demonic form and lashed out at her.

"Star look out!" screamed Robin in shock as a barrage of tendrils struck the alien princess with horrendous force. He had already taken out a sonic disk to knock Raven out but Cyborg's hand blocked his shot.

"Cool it leader. I think Star has a plan." calmly added Cyborg, his eyes never leaving his friends. He trusted Star's judgment but he also remembered what Raven's demon side was capable of. Whatever Starfire had planned he hoped it would prevent them from having to use force to calm Raven down.

Starfire opened her eyes once more as the barrage ended and smiled once again. She had to get through to Raven and she could only think of one way to do it. "Friend, if we do not get Beast Boy back to the Tower he might perish. Please friend. Allow us to help." her voice was full of worry but she knew her words would cut deep. As soon as she finished speaking the impact of her words took form. The tendrils of energy surrounding Raven slowly lowered The Beast and placed him on the floor. They began to dissolve and retract back into the goth teen as her form slowly returned to its normal state. Her eyes fused back to two and her height and size slowly diminished. As her cloak shrunk a pale figure was uncovered. His eyes were shut tight and his body was shaking violently. His skin was a ghostly pale and his body was contorted into the fetal position. Cyborg rushed to the teens side and scanned his body and vital signs.

"Well physically he is ok… but his brain activity is violently erratic. Whatever Raven does to people when she drags them into the darkness it leaves them with more psychological scars than I can imagine." commented Cyborg as his attention turned to Raven. Although she had returned to her normal form she still cradled the Beast as best she could in her arms. Her eyes shone with fresh tears as Cyborg scanned her body with his arm's computer. He gently placed his hand on her shoulders and smiled softly at her. "You get a clean bill of health Rae." he tried his best to comfort her but she paid little attention to his words. She turned towards him, her eyes flowing with tears.

"You have to help him…" Raven's voice was weak as she tried her best to suppress her sobs. She knew what her future held. Robin would be furious for what she did to Joseph. Starfire would probably never trust her again and Cyborg would most likely scream at her for what happened to Beast Boy. But she would face all that later, now all that mattered was making sure Beast Boy was safe. Her thoughts were interrupted as a pair of orange arms wrapped around her and hugged her gently. She winced momentarily at the touch but slowly relaxed into the comforting embrace before she knew it she was being slowly distanced from The Beast. She turned towards her friend and began to weep on Starfire's shoulder. As she wept she could sense Cyborg slowly moving by her and scanning The Beast before turning his attention back to his friends.

"Guys…we have to get BB some medical attention as soon as possible. His Beast form takes a hell of a lot out of him but if he morphs back to his normal form before we remove the bullets…" Cyborg's voice trailed off as he analyzed the damage Beast Boy's internal organs would suffer. "Raven…I know you've been through a lot, but moving BB around too much is out of the question. I need you to teleport us to Central Hospital. I have a friend there and at this hour there will be no one around to bother us." his voice was full of concern as he looked at Raven. She nodded softly and made her way to Cyborg's side. She looked at Starfire and Robin with a mixture of worry and regret.

"I can't teleport us all…I don't have the strength." her voice was soft and full of worry as she gazed at her two friends.

"Don't worry Raven. We will take care of everything here and meet up with you guys later." replied Robin with a comforting smile. He knew the hell she had gone through and he wasn't about to cause her anymore. Their main concern right now was the well being of their friend. After that he would decide on what course of action to take.

"Thank you." replied Raven with a soft smile. For the moment she felt a small weight lifted from her shoulders. She gathered all of her remaining strength and engulfed herself and her two friends in a vortex of dark energy. In an instant they were gone and only Starfire and Robin were left.

"So what are we to do now?" asked Starfire as her gazed turned back towards Robin.

"We do our best to put things back in order." replied Robin with a solemn tone. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator. "Titans calling the Justice League…J'onn please answer…"

_Central Hospital: Emergency Room_

"Azarath…Mentrion…Zinthos." softly chanted the dark teen. She had been trying her best to calm her emotions down but her concentration was elsewhere. It had been nearly three hours since she teleported Cyborg and Beast Boy to the hospital and her patience was being overpowered by her emotions. The moment the trio had appeared inside the emergency room one of the nurses let out a scream that rattled everything within hearing distance. It wasn't until Cyborg's friend, Dr. Rodriguez, came to the scene that the nurses calmed down. Apparently he was an old colleague of Cyborg's father and had kept in touch with Cyborg since he moved to Jump City. They had been in the operating room for nearly two hours now and Raven was losing her patience. She offered to heal Beast Boy the moment the bullets were removed but Cyborg ordered her not to. 'Who the hell does he think he is telling me what I can and can't do?' she thought bitterly glancing over to the operating room door.

'He is your friend. And he knows it wouldn't do any good.' replied Knowledge calmly.

'But I can heal him quicker than anyone else.' shot back Raven eager to end her internal battle.

'Yes you could. But at what cost?' asked Knowledge, her tone calm but stern.

'What do you mean?' asked Raven. She was too tired to get into any mind games with Knowledge. She just wanted a straight answer.

'At your current state of exhaustion you _might _have been able to heal Beast Boy. But the strain on your body would have been too much to handle and you would have most likely died.' replied Knowledge, she knew the physical strain that healing others left on Raven. And she also knew that for them to require outside help to heal Beast Boy the wounds must have been pretty serious.

'I don't care if I died as long as Beast Boy was ok.' shot back Raven without realizing what she had said. Could she really care so much about her friend that she would give up her own life to save his?

Knowledge allowed herself as smile before returning to Nevermore. 'At least she is closer to accepting it…' she thought as she returned to her library realm.

Raven's thoughts drifted as she waited. She remembered all the times Beast Boy had been there for her. Especially after the incident with Malchior. 'After that he would talk to me everyday… he would ask me about my past and about my powers…he was even interested in learning about Nevermore…' she thought as she remembered the day he first touched the subject.

**He had been coming to her room everyday for at least two weeks after the incident with Malchior. He would bring her some tea and they would simply talk about their pasts and their lives. That day he had brought two cups of tea instead of just one. Raven looked at him oddly before the question left her lips. "You like tea?"**

"**Yeah…kinda. Not the same kind you drink but I do like Earl Grey at times. It helps calm me down or helps me think." replied Beast Boy with a nervous smile as he set the tray on the floor in front of Raven's bed. He had truly liked these past few days of them talking. The rest of the Titans stopped after the first week fearing that they would overstay their welcome or that they would make Raven uncomfortable, but he wasn't like them, he never gave up at least when it came to her. This was a rare opportunity to get to know the girl he cared about and he wasn't about to pass it up. **

"**When did you even learn about that type of tea?" asked Raven realizing too late the tone she used. She didn't want to seem offensive, especially not to him. He had been the only one of her friends to keep visiting her after the first week had past since their battle with the Dragon. He was sweet in a way; he never seemed to give up, no matter how many times she tried pushing him away.**

"**Well I **_**am**_** a geek. Earl Grey was the favorite drink of the starship captain of a series I watched every day. I decided to try it once and grew to like it." he answered in with his trademark toothy grin. **

"**Oh…I guess I will have to try it someday." added Raven sipping her cup as a smile graced her lips.**

"**Cool. We can go to a place I know at the mall. Don't worry it's kind of away from the main areas so its pretty peaceful." he replied before taking a sip of his own cup and smiling. "So what is today's topic of choice?" he asked looking up from his cup.**

"**Umm… I don't really know. We've talked about a lot of things already. I would have thought that you would grow tired after the first day…I'm not all that interesting." she replied with a low voice. She had never wanted to get close to anyone and now after the incident with Malchior the thought of letting anyone else get close to her frightened her immensely. A shock spread through her system as Beast Boy placed his gloved hand on her shoulder. She hated how silent he could be when he wanted to. He had sat down next to her on the bed without making so much as a peep. She looked at him for a moment and found herself lost in his emerald eyes. They showed sincere interest and a hint of something she couldn't see clearly. Before she could react he pointed to her meditation mirror.**

"**How about that? I've been wanting to ask you about that place since Cy and I visited the first time." he asked trying his best to move Raven's attention elsewhere before a blush took over his face. Raven glanced over to her table just as a shade of red crept over Beast Boy's face.**

"**That **_**place**_** is called Nevermore. I created it to keep my emotions in check. In a sense each person has a similar place within his or her mind. Except mine is a bit…under developed since I haven't gotten full control over my powers…" her voice trailed off as she felt another wave of dread hit her. 'Assuming I ever get control over my powers…' she thought before another shock hit her. Beast Boy had laid her head on his shoulder and now had his head resting on hers. His arm was around her shoulder and had pulled her into a comforting hug. Normally she would have sent him to another dimension for this or perhaps held him down and force fed him a steak or two. But right now she felt as if she was in heaven, she felt secure and safe, she didn't want this feeling to end. She relaxed a bit more before starting to tell Beast Boy about her emotions and how they came to be. About an hour passed before Raven finished talking. She was sure Beast Boy hadn't paid much attention to her but she didn't care. **

"**So you have eight main emotions and from those others can be created?" he asked, his voice a mixture of awe and curiosity. He could have never imagined that her mind was so complex. He had known her for years but now he felt as if he was truly getting to know her. **

"**Yes. Also Rage isn't the only one who can take control over me if I'm not careful but the other emotions don't seem to want to possess me as much as Rage desires it. The mirror is meant to allow me to enter the realm freely but it also keeps anyone else from interacting with them." she replied, not even bothering to open her eyes. 'He **_**is**_** paying attention to what I say.' she thought as she opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of the time. 'It's almost time for dinner…' she thought before a flash of light interrupted her thoughts. She pulled away from Beast Boy and saw that he was just as shocked as she was. Her eyes darted to her door and she saw the source of the flash.**

"**Aw this one is going straight to our album." jokingly commented Cyborg as he looked at the photo his arm's digital camera had just taken. The scene would have gone unnoticed if he hadn't come over to ask them if they wanted to order take out tonight. "Now if you two love birds are done then we can decide what to order for dinner to…" his voice was cut short as a tendril of black energy wrapped itself around his mouth.**

"**If you don't give me that photo I will rip you apart and reassemble you as a high tech toilet!!" screamed Raven as her energy wrapped itself around Cyborg's metallic arm and threatened to rip it out of it's socket. She removed the tendril from the Metal man's mouth to see what his response would be.**

"**Ok ok Rae. Chill out. I was only kidding." replied Cyborg trying his best to calm his friend down. A compartment in his arm opened up and a small memory card emerged. It was instantly covered with energy and floated towards Raven's hand. **

"**Now get out!" she screamed before releasing her metallic friend. The moment the Cyborg could move he dashed out of the hall and straight to the common room. **

"**Nice one Rae. I haven't seen the tin man that scared since his last blind date." jokingly added Beast Boy smiling at the scene he had just witnessed. His smile faded as he felt himself being thrown out the door and smashed against the hall. All he heard before Raven's door shut was a low "I'm sorry". **

'He still kept coming back, even after you threw him out.' softly added a new voice within Raven's mind. The voice was soft and comforting.

'Great. Like I need more voices in my head.' Raven thought sarcastically trying to identify the new voice.

'You've had me for a while. But you've ignored me until recently.' the voice replied.

Raven's internal battle was cut short as she saw Cyborg emerge from the operating room dressed in a full surgical attire. She couldn't see his face since he still had his surgical mask on but she saw something reflect in his eye. He walked over to her and sat himself down on the chair beside her. She couldn't bring herself to ask him how the operation went. She was afraid that his reply would be something she couldn't take. As if reading her mind he removed his mask and smiled at her.

"The little grass stain is going to be fine. His tougher than he looks. The bullets didn't puncture any major organs or arteries so he will be fine after he gets some rest." said Cyborg feeling the drain the day had taken on him. He couldn't wait to hook up to his power station and sleep for a week.

"I'm glad…can I see him?" her voice was soft and frail. She felt at peace for the first time that night.

"Not yet. He is still out of it. He is back to his normal form though so don't worry. If you want Rae you can go back to the tower and rest. That way you can heal him as soon as your body is rested." replied Cyborg in a tired voice. He still had to contact Robin and Starfire to let them know how Beast Boy was doing and to see what needed to be done about the incident at the warehouse. He was about to stand when he felt Raven's head rest on his metallic arm. She looked drained but something was bothering her.

"I don't want to leave Cyborg…" she added in a low and weak voice.

"You are a stubborn one huh? Ok…as soon as they set everything up in BB's room I will come get you so you can rest there ok?" he replied and saw her face brighten slightly. She gave him a small nod before he got up and walked back to the operating room. He allowed himself a smile before returning to the operating table. Dr. Rodriguez was washing up as the metal man came back into the room.

"You have some interesting friends Vic." jokingly smiled the doctor as he dried his arms and removed his mask. He looked at the green teen now resting peacefully on the table. He could have lived to be a hundred and he would have never thought he'd get the chance to help a superheroe. Especially one who's DNA was so erratic that it allowed him to morph into practically any animal he had ever seen.

"Yeah doc…but they're family." added Cyborg as he pulled out his communicator and prepared himself for the barrage of questions that would come from Robin and Starfire.

* * *

End of Chapter 8. That's it for now folks. Whatcha think? Hope you liked it. I know it wasn't as "action packed" as other chapters but CMON!!!! Raven has to start accepting her feelings for BB sooner or later and well after so many chapters with action I decided to calm things down a bit. Don't worry…the conflicts aren't over yet 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: sighs Once again. Here it goes… God I wish I could skip this part. Anyways I don't own the Titans, Justice League or any DC character. Maybe someday I guess. Oh well. Time to continue.

Rated M: Language, umm any and all mature situations and I guess just to be safe.

* * *

Wow I've gotten 50 reviews so far. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. I hope to keep getting reviews since I love hearing from everyone. Well I know I took a while to write this chapter. I apologize. I've had a lot of stuff to do around the house and I'm also starting a side project which I'm going to post along with this chapter so check that one out. As always reviews are welcomed. Flames aren't welcomed if they have to do with pairings and what not. Hope you guys like the Chapter and please review.

P.S. Check out my other story when you get a chance.

This is how I tend to write:

'Thinking/Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

Narration

**Flashbacks**

* * *

Chapter 9: Aggressive Resolution

"So how is he?" asked a masked teen gazing at one of the medical beds within the sterile room.

"He'll be fine. Thanks to Raven all his injuries have healed perfectly so he should be good to go." replied a larger figure scanning a medical chart with his cybernetic eye. He remembered how she had healed the green teen the moment her strength was sufficient. She teleported them directly to the Tower's Sick Bay the moment Dr. Rodriguez allowed it and after that she would rarely leave the changeling's side.

"Then why has our friend not awakened? He has been like this for too many days." asked another teen in a soft voice.

"Don't worry Star. It's natural. His Beast form takes a hell of a lot of energy out of the little grass stain. For all I know he was running on pure adrenaline by the time we found him. He should be waking up soon." replied Cyborg in a comforting voice as he looked at the green teen sleeping peacefully in the room.

"Where's Raven? She hasn't left Beast Boy's side since we brought him back to the tower." asked Robin looking at the empty chair next to the Sick Bay bed.

Before Cyborg could answer the doors of the Sick Bay slid open causing all three teens to turn their attention towards the door. A cloaked figure stepped through the door holding a large, leather bound book in one hand and a steaming cup of tea in the other. Her gaze turned to her friends only to acknowledge their presence before she returned to her seat next to the sleeping teen. She carefully laid the book on a night stand next to the bed and glanced over her shoulder towards her friends.

"How is he?" she asked in her usual monotone voice.

"He's fine Rae. Don't worry. He just needs to get back the energy he used up. He should be waking up anytime now." replied Cyborg with a small smile trying his best to better his friend's mood.

"You said that two days ago." she replied coldly before turning her attention back towards the bed. "What about the warehouse incident? Has it been forgotten?"

"Yes. J'onn brought the heavy hitters this time. There isn't a trace of the incident left anywhere in the city." replied Robin in a stern voice. "The amount of man power used to clear the memories of those involved plus repair the damages caused the league to question our team." he added with a small hint of irritation in his voice. The truth was he got a long and rather irritating speech from his former mentor about team work and the responsibilities of a leader.

"I don't care what they think of our team. It's not their concern. They aren't our parents and they sure as hell don't know the things we go through." added Raven with a slight degree of resentment in her voice. "Batman is the last person who should ever lecture anyone about team work." she added glancing over at Robin who simply nodded. He wasn't about to argue with her especially when she stated the exact thing he wanted to say.

"Friend Raven perhaps I should stay with friend Beast Boy today while you rest. You have not slept well since our return and I am worried." worryingly added Starfire

"I'm fine Starfire. Don't worry. I've gone through worse things." replied Raven doing her best to sound convincing. Truth be told the past few days had taken their toll on her. Thankfully, though strangely, her emotions had been calm and cooperative. Even Rage seemed to have called a temporary truce while Beast Boy recovered. 'I have to talk to them once this is all over and things get back to normal.' she thought taking a sip from her cup of tea before turning her attention back to Beast Boy.

"Guys visiting hours are over. When Beast Boy wakes up Raven will let us know." jokingly said Cyborg slowly shooing the other teens out of the room. The others were about to protest but a wink form Cyborg stopped their attempt as they slowly left the room. The metal man looked at his dark friend and smiled. "Rae the little grass stain is back in your care. Call us if anything changes."

Raven gave her friend a small nod and turned her attention back to the changeling. He had been asleep for a week after the incident at the warehouse and truth be told she had begun to worry. She was about to pick up her book when a sudden shock climbed through her arm. Her gaze shifted towards her hand and she saw the source of the shock, Beast Boy's gloved was resting on top of hers. She looked at his face and felt her heart soften as his trademark toothy grin formed on his face. His eyes opened slightly and quickly met hers.

"So I guess I caused one hell of a shit storm huh?" he chuckled softly shifting his body into a sitting position, his hand never releasing hers. She looked at him; her face was a mix of joy and confusion. "I've been awake for a while now. I wasn't sure if I was in my bed, in the tower or in jail." he jokingly added giving her hand another gently squeeze. His smile faded slightly as he saw tears running down the young empath's face. Before he could speak she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She buried her face in his chest and let all the tears she had been holding back for days flow freely. She was expecting everything around them to crack and explode but no matter how hard she cried nothing happened. He gently wrapped his arms around her and softly rubbed her back. "I'm sorry." was all he could whisper.

After a few minutes Raven's sobbing had died down and her body had relaxed a bit more. Beast Boy gently kissed the top of her head before she started to back way. Her cheeks were still wet from the crying, her eyes were irritated as her gaze met his. "Why did you do all this Gar?" her voice was barely a whisper at that moment.

"Why? I thought it was obvious by now. I thought unleashing my primal side, going on a rampage, basically destroying whatever trust the others had for me and causing the team all this shit just to defend your honor was enough to get through to you!" his voice was stern and cold. A hint of anger lingered in his eyes as the two stared at each other.

"What the hell is supposed to be so obvious Gar?!?" she screamed, feeling her emotions going into an uproar for the first time in days. They all screamed at her but she buried their voices as far back as she could.

"That I love you Raven! That I would do anything for you! " Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs. All trace of anger left him as a blush crept over his green complexion. The room fell silent in an instant. Neither teen knowing what to do.

"You can't love me Gar…and I can't love you…you know my powers won't allow it." softly replied Raven ignoring the blush that had crept onto her cheeks the moment Beast Boy's words sunk in. Beast Boy was about to speak when the door to the Sick Bay slid open and the rest of the Titans rushed in.

"Friends is everything ok? We heard screaming." Starfire said rushing in first.

"Everything is fine Starfire. Beast Boy just woke up and was having problems hearing me." replied Raven in her usual monotone voice casting a glare at Beast Boy. 'Not a word of this to anyone. We will talk about this later.' she spoke directly into Beast Boy's mind, ignoring the fact that she was invading his thoughts. She had already put up her hood to hide her blush and any sign that she had been crying from the other Titans.

'You can count on it. I'm not giving up on this…or on you.' he replied inside his mind assuming Raven was still in contact with him telepathically. His face softened as he saw her glare subside. It was a sure bet she had heard his last comment. He flashed his trademark toothy grin at his friends. "Don't worry guys. I can hear fine now." he finally spoke in his usual cheery tone.

"Glorious!" joyfully screamed Starfire as she flew over to the changeling and caught him in one of her spine crushing embraces. "I shall make the Pudding of Happiness and the Pudding of Celebration."

"Star I don't think BB is ready for any…intense foods. For now he will have to settle for lighter foods." interrupted Cyborg shuddering at the thought of not just one but two of Starfire's horrible creations. He smiled briefly before walking over to his green friend. "You owe me for the claw marks you left in my chest plate you little grass stain. But since you did it for Rae I won't get you back." added Cyborg jokingly.

"I'm glad you are better Beast Boy. But you and I need to have a talk." interrupted Robin in a stern voice.

"But Robin he is in no condition to be yelled at or get the talking to." quickly blurted out Starfire growing concerned over the possibility of more turmoil between her friends.

"Yeah Leader. BB needs to get a clean bill of health from me before he goes anywhere." added Cyborg knowing full well what the _talk_ meant.

Robin's expression turned grim as the speech his former mentor gave him ran through his mind. He couldn't go easy on Beast Boy. Not after what the changeling had done. He looked at Starfire's face; the worry and concern on her face was clear. He looked at Cyborg and found a stern look on his face, over the years they had always given each other advice when needed or when big decisions had to be made, but this was something only the leader of the team could do. Raven's face was completely hidden within her hood. He could barely make out her eyes; they weren't fixed on him but on Beast Boy.

"Don't worry guys. I'm already expecting what's coming." interrupted Beast Boy looking at his friends. "But before we talk, you and I have to settle something." he removed the sensors and monitors attached to him and flopped his legs over the side of the bed letting them hang there for a brief second before getting to his feet. His friends cast him a doubtful look and Raven was about to shove him back down before he walked over to Robin and smiled. "See you in the training room. Don't be late Richard." with that he casually walked out of Sick Bay and headed straight for his room. The rest of the team stood in the room dumbfounded by what had just occurred. Robin's face had changed from stern to confuse.

"Did Beast Boy just call me out?" finally spoke Robin breaking the silence.

"I believe he did." replied Starfire.

"Did he just call you Richard?" asked Cyborg with a worried look.

"Yes he did. And I believe he was as serious as he looked." finally replied Raven as if coming out of a trance. 'What the hell is he planning?'

'Oh yeah! BB is gonna kick Bird Boy's butt!' shouted Brave pumping her fist in the air.

'Ten bucks says Bird Boy cries like a little girl within the first 20 minutes.' added Rude with a sinister smile.

'Fight, fight, fight, fight.' screamed Happy resembling a child about to see her first fight.

Raven's other emotions had begun bickering amongst themselves before Raven could stop them. She looked at her friends who were trying to figure out the next course of action. Before anyone could speak the tower intercom system turned on.

"Robin are you coming up to the training room or what?" asked Beast Boy as if he was waiting for a ride to the movies or to the arcade. "Hurry up dude. The sooner we get this out of the way the better."

"I guess I have no choice." replied Robin with a tired tone. He looked over at the others briefly before heading out the door being followed closely by Starfire and Cyborg.

"This won't end well." added Raven before heading out through the Sick Bay doors following the others.

_Titan's Tower: Training Room_

The doors to the Training room slid open as the four Titans entered the facility. It had been custom built for rainy days so the Titans could still practice or for recreational purposes. The room looked like a heavily equipped gym and in a sense it was. Treadmills that could go up to 90 miles an hour, weight sets designed to be handled by man, alien or machine, a door to the left led to an Olympic sized swimming pool which was heated so as to be used even in winter, a set of punching bags to the back and every other piece of equipment anyone could imagine. In the middle of the room was a full sized boxing ring used mainly for sparring and sitting on one of the turnbuckles was the green changeling smiling as he saw his opponent arrive.

"About time you got here." he smiled as his friends made their way to the ring.

"What's this about Beast Boy?" asked Robin glaring up at the green changeling.

"Well I have a little deal to make with you. I know how the whole team rules thing works. The _talk_ will most likely end by you throwing me out of the tower for disobeying orders, etc." Beast Boy's voice was calm and calculating. Almost as if he was conducting a business deal. He looked over at Robin and saw that he had been successful in putting the Boy Wonder on the spot.

"What you did caused trouble not only for us but also for the League. In face of that I would have to remove you from our team to prevent any further incidents." Robin's response was equally calm. He was not in the mood to lie to his friends. He would have to inform them of his decision eventually. Before the others could voice their complaints or death threats in Raven's case, Beast Boy continued.

"So here is the deal: A good old fashioned sparring match. If I make you give up or knock you out then you find another way to punish me. Chores, no tv, sleeping on the sofa, extra training, what ever you want. If I lose then I leave without so much as a complaint. So what will it be Robin? You can't lose." added Beast Boy with a small smile. The smile spread when Robin leapt onto the ring and over the ropes landing perfectly next to Beast Boy. They stared each other down for a bit before turning their attention to Cyborg.

"Cy you are the referee. No powers and no gadgets will be used. No hitting the groin area, the moment someone taps out, yells uncle or loses consciousness you stop the match." Robin's voice was calm but with a hint of anticipation as he handed his utility belt and attack staff to Cyborg.

"Um…sure man." replied a stunned Cyborg as he took the gadgets and the weapons away from his leader's hands and placed them on a bench next to the ring.

"Friends please do not fight. I am sure we can resolve this matter some other way." pleaded Starfire floating up to the ring.

"Sorry Star. There isn't any other way." replied Beast Boy stretching and preparing himself for the match. "You can cheer for Robin if you want Star. I don't mind. You guys are a couple after all." added Beast Boy with a sincere smile as if to ease one of her worries. She smiled softly and nodded as she floated back down.

"I'm not going easy on you Beast Boy. You put this team through Hell." smiled Robin assuming one of the many combat stances in his arsenal.

"Don't worry dude. I will make sure not to harm anything too badly." replied Beast Boy assuming a stance Robin had never seen him use.

"Alright guys enough talk. Fight!" screamed Cyborg ringing the bell hanging from the side of the ring.

The two teens stared each other down at first. Neither wanted to be the first to strike and reveal their tactics. After a few minutes of sizing each other up Beast Boy was the first to strike. He ran head on towards Robin and pulled back his fist in the charge. Robin smirked at the move and prepared to parry but was caught off guard as Beast Boy threw himself into a frontal roll and used the momentum to leap at Robin hitting him square in the chest with his right knee. Robin staggered back trying to catch his breath but received a hard left hook to the side of his face throwing him back into the ropes. Beast Boy prepared another strike as Robin bounced off the ropes but missed another left hook and was greeted with a fierce punch to the stomach and a follow up right hook to the face compliments of the Boy Wonder. Beast Boy was thrown back briefly but was never taken off his feet. He smiled at the taste that filled his mouth: blood. His own blood. Robin had been successful in breaking the changeling's lower lip with the last attack.

'Good. He's not holding back.' thought Beast Boy as he changed stances once more and carefully planned his next attack.

'He isn't holding back anymore. I didn't think he had this potential in him. In the past we would spar and he wouldn't last five minutes.' thought Robin as a feint smell caught his attention. A small stream of blood had begun to leak out of his right nostril. 'I'll be damned.' he smiled as he wiped away the blood and readied himself for another attack.

"Oh my they are injured." gasped Starfire as the red liquid appeared on each of her friends' faces.

"Why are men so stubborn." sternly added Raven. Her thoughts were cut short by the constant yelling coming from her emotions deep within her mind. They were all sitting around a huge plasma television watching the fight and screaming like fan girls.

'Oh yeah! BB has some killer moves.' screamed out Brave drooling at the action in the ring.

'Cmon green boy! I got a lot of money riding on you!' screamed out Rude.

'He's hurt…what if he loses?' shyly added Timid peeking out from behind Knowledge.

'Do not worry Timid. His fighting skills seem to be on par with those of his opponent.' softly replied Knowledge patting Timid on the shoulder.

'This is better than Pay-per-view.' smiled Happy munching on a huge bowl of popcorn.

'KILL HIM! BREAK HIS SPINE!' screamed out Rage tugging at her chains.

'It's an even fight so far. But I'm confident in Beast Boy's abilities.' calmly added Wisdom taking a seat next to Knowledge.

'After this we should cuddle Beast Boy for the rest of the night.' softly suggested Love as a blush crept over her face. Affection merely smiled as she did not want to choose sides between her friends. Their banter was interrupted as Robin charged in for another attack and connected a blow to Beast Boy's ribs. Another blow to the changeling's chest sent him staggering backwards dropping his guard. That was chance Robin had hoped for as he unleashed a barrage of quick jabs and punches all throughout the changeling's body. To finish off the attack the masked teen delivered a powerful round house kick, connecting with Beast Boy's skull and sending him flying to one of the corners. All the emotions gasped as the changeling's body lay limp on the floor of the ring.

'BEAST BOY GET UP!' they all screamed in unison.

"BEAST BOY GET UP!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs as the changeling's ears perked up. The rest of the group turned their attention to the empath surprised by her sudden scream of concern. A loud thud brought their attention back to the ring as Beast Boy connected a kick to Robin's abdomen and followed by tackling the masked teen to the ground. In one quick motion he twisted the masked teen into a sleeper hold and shifted his weight backwards to add extra pressure to the move. Robin tried his best to free himself from the hold but the added pressure on his back made it impossible for him to twist himself into a more favorable position. The room started to fade as the Boy Wonder began to drift into unconsciousness, the last thing he heard before he blacked out was the sound of a bell ringing frantically.

* * *

End of Chapter 9. That's all for now. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review since I love hearing from you. Keep on the look out for Chapter 10 and also check out my other story. It's also BBXRae just so you know. See you all next time. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: _**This is an automated response system. The author of this fan fiction does not own the Teen Titans or any DC character. This message will self destruct in five seconds.**_ ( I decided to have some fun.)

Rated M: Mature situations, dialogue and just to be safe. (Lawsuits and banning aren't my idea of a fun time)

* * *

WOJOO!!! I'm back and with a brand spanking new chapter jajajaja I know I've been away for a while but I've been going through a lot of stuff over here. But never fear as the new chapter is here. The story is almost over so I hope everyone enjoys these last chapters. To everyone who has reviewed I thank you deeply. I love knowing your opinions and I am happy that you have liked my story so far. Well without further delay here is the chapter. As always Read and Review and no flames of any kind will be accepted.

This is how I tend to write:

'Thinking/Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

Narration

**Flash Backs**

* * *

Chapter 10: Mind Trips

The bell hanging on the side of the boxing ring finally fell silent as the match came to an end. All five Titans where now in the ring as the aftermath of the match began to take effect. Robin lay unconscious on the ring floor as a pair of glowing hands slowly hovered over his face. Within seconds the wounds his body had sustained were healed, Raven retreated slightly to allow Starfire to return to the unconscious teen's side. The alien princess had a worried look on her face; her hand was softly caressing the young teen's face.

"Should he not be waking up now?" asked the alien princess with a small hint of worry. She didn't doubt her friend's ability to heal others but her concern for her beloved still cast a small hint of doubt.

"Don't worry Starfire his body is healed. He just needs to rest." replied Raven in a slightly comforting tone. She watched as Starfire gently stroked the masked teen's hair. Since their return from Tokyo the friendship Starfire and Raven shared had strengthened due to alien princess' new relationship with Robin. She confided more in Raven and would often seek the empath's advice on anything that was troubling her or on ways to better her newfound relationship. She turned her attention to her next patient as the alien picked up the unconscious teen gently.

"If it is rest he needs then rest he shall receive. I will take him back to his room and make sure he relaxes." cheerfully replied Starfire flying out of the training room with Robin in her arms. The rest of the teens simply stared at the princess before Cyborg started laughing.

"Oh man. Robin is gonna get one hell of a wake up when he comes around. Hell he might even thank you for knocking his lights out BB." the metal man smiled walking over to the changeling and flipped open a monitor inside his arm. The black screen of the monitor came to life and replayed every punch and blow Beast Boy landed on the masked teen as well as a close up of Robin's face as Beast Boy's sleeper hold took effect. The screen flashed off and retreated back into Cyborg's arm as the metal man flashed his green friend a wide grin. "Hell BB I didn't know you could do that. You kick butt. Plus you just gave me the feature presentation at the next Titans get together." the metal man slapped his green friend on the shoulder. He saw the green teen wince in pain and before he could apologize he felt a death glare being directed towards him from Raven. "Umm…I'm going to go make a few calls…" he slowly added making his way towards the door. As the doors to the training room opened the metal man dashed out of the room as fast as he could before the death glare changed into something more painful. The moment the doors closed Raven turned her attention to the changeling and was met with a soft smile. His eyes had a playfulness in them that she had sorely missed these past few days.

"Thanks for cheering for me Rae." he smiled softly as a small hint of blushing crept over the dark girl's grey skin. She stood there for a moment, unable to speak, her emotions were once again going crazy inside her mind but she had enough of them for the day. She pushed them all aside and placed her hands on the changeling's chest. A soft warm glow enveloped them as the healing magic flowed from her body and into the changeling's. His wounds were a bit more complicated than Robin's but not serious enough to cause her any exhaustion. After a few moments the glowing died down and she began to back away from the changeling but her retreat was interrupted by a pair of green arms wrapping around her and pulling her back towards his chest. Her face was now mere inches away from Beast Boy's as she felt her cheeks burning once more. The changeling's face hadn't change, his smile was still there and his eyes still shone with playfulness and deep caring, she was beginning to lose herself in his gaze. Slowly she could feel the gap between them closing. Their lips were now a few centimeters apart and his warm breath sent shivers down her spine. Her mind snapped back to reality before their lips could meet.

"I'm sorry…I can't." she whispered melting into the ground and phasing out of the room. Beast Boy stood there briefly before heading out of the training room with new found determination.

'Not this time…you aren't hiding from me anymore.' he thought to himself as he made his way through the Tower towards his destination.

A vortex of energy materialized within the darkness of the empath's room. Her slim body slowly emerged and lay down on her bed. Her heart was racing, her face was covered in what seemed to be a permanent blush and her mind was a maelstrom of chaos. 'Why the hell does he do this to me?!?' she thought angrily as she remembered how close the changeling's lips had gotten before she snapped back to reality. 'He never had this effect on me. Sure he seemed to bring out Happy once in a while. And Rage…plenty of her. But why does he have this effect on me now?' she looked towards her dresser and reached for her mirror. She knew something was wrong with her mind, aside from the usual, and she knew that she had to get her answers before things got even more out of hand.

Her fingers slowly glided over the surface of the mirror. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and concentrated on her destination. Within seconds her room began to fade away as the portal to her mind enveloped her, a moment later her eyes opened and she found herself within Knowledge's realm. 'Let's see if I can get some answers' she thought as she made her way towards the center of the library, she was greeted with a surprise as all of her emotions were already gathered and seemed to be expecting her. Knowledge nodded to the other emotions as each took a seat on the ground and waited for Raven to address them. To say this was odd would be the understatement of the year. She gazed around and did a mental check. 'Happy hasn't hugged me yet or blurted anything out, Rude is behaving herself, Timid is calm, Knowledge and Wisdom aren't lecturing me yet, Brave hasn't hit anyone yet, Affection is just sitting there blushing and smiling and Rage seems to be sedated…great...next I suppose Hell will become a ski resort.' she made her way to the group and took a seat before them.

"Ok. If you are all here that means you must already know the purpose of my visit" Raven calmly stated glancing around the room.

"Of course we do. You are here because you are ignorant and oblivious to what we have been telling you since this whole damn thing began." replied Rude in a mocking tone. Normally this would be when Brave would smack her upside the head or threaten her with bodily harm yet nothing came, Brave simply nodded and smiled before speaking up.

"We already told you how we felt about Beast Boy. But you are too stubborn to listen to us." added Brave glancing casually at the other emotions before turning her attention back to Raven.

"I'm not stubborn. I'm realistic." replied Raven shifting uncomfortably where she sat. Her emotions never ganged up on her like this, they would fight with her but at the very least she could count on a few of them to take her side. Now they were backing her into a corner and she didn't like it.

"Realistic?" asked Rage before a horrifying laugh escaped her lungs.

"Enough!" yelled Knowledge causing all the emotions to settle back in their seats. The yellow cloaked emotion smiled and turned to Wisdom and Affection. "The floor is yours."

Both emotions nodded and turned their attention towards Raven. An uncomfortable silence arose as each emotion planned out their words carefully. The silence proved to be too much as a certain pink cloaked emotion screamed. "YOU LOVE BEAST BOY!!" Happy screamed and started giggling uncontrollably. The rest of the emotions glared at her before turning their attention towards Raven who simply sat there dumbfounded. Knowledge sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to suppress an impending headache.

"What?...that can't be…you are just confused…" Raven replied softly. She couldn't accept that she had fallen in love again, and with Beast Boy no less.

"We aren't confused Raven. _You_ are. We know what we feel. And the fact that _I'm_ here should be proof enough." interrupted a voice behind the confused empath.

The new figure took a seat next to the confused empath and smiled. Her voice was soft and comforting. Raven looked at her and gave a sigh of defeat. She knew her, all too well. Her magenta colored cloak, her soft expression, her gentle voice, it could only be one emotion.

"Love…why are you here?" asked Raven in a defeated tone. She already knew the answer but somehow she hoped the answer wouldn't come.

"I'm here because of a certain green changeling." replied Love with a smile.

"But why him?" asked Raven in a soft voice.

"You've liked him for a while now. He makes you laugh even if you don't admit to it, he looks out for you even when you don't ask him to, no matter how many times you yell at him or push him away he always comes back. He is caring and sweet. And he loves us Rae." replied Love with a smile. Raven's expression softened as she recalled all the times Beast Boy had been there for her. How he always wanted to include her in every activity the team did. How he always picked at her to get her to open up. She thought back to the hug they shared after the incident with Malchior. She felt safe in his arms, she liked that feeling.

"So what do I do now?" Raven's voice was heavy with doubt. She knew what she felt but could she really have a relationship with him? That one question caused the peace between her emotions to break. An uproar erupted from the once peaceful council.

"Run up to him and hug him!" screamed Happy hugging herself and grinning.

"Grab his package and pull him into your room!" screamed Rude with a sinister smirk.

"Call all of the Titans and scream that you love him at the top of your lungs!" added Brave pumping her fist in the air.

"To hell with the green boy. Force him to bring out that deliciously vicious Beast side." replied Rage licking her lips.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Knowledge causing the uproar to end. She glared at the others before her face widened in shock.

"What's wrong?" asked Wisdom breaking her silence and placing a hand on Knowledge's shoulder.

"We have company…" replied Knowledge before running towards her realm's exit followed closely by a worried Raven. The rest of the emotions didn't need any further explanations; the expression on Knowledge's face told them everything. They followed the yellow cloaked emotion swiftly. Upon exiting the Library a green cat dashed between them and hid behind Raven. It morphed back into its human form and cowered behind the now blushing empath.

_Meanwhile_

Beast Boy made his way to the Tower's Common Room in his search for Raven. He had first gone to her room since it would be the logical place to start but upon finding it empty he expanded his search to the entire Tower. The roof was empty so she wasn't meditating as she normally would. The doors to the Common Room slid open allowing the green teen to continue his search. To his disappointment the object of his affection wasn't there either. He scanned the room once more only to see Cyborg talking on the phone, a huge grin spread across his face.

'Damn it Rae where did you run off to?' Beast Boy thought exiting the Common Room. He took a deep breath and mentally went through all the places Raven might go to. 'Ok she isn't in her room or the roof or drinking tea in the common room. Where else could she go? She is upset…so it wouldn't be anywhere public…where else could she go to be alone with her thoughts…' a grin spread across his face as the answer to his question came to him. He dashed off once more towards Raven room. Her room was dark as usual but he had grown to like it. The first time he entered it he was scared out of his mind. But in the weeks that followed the Malchior incident he and Raven had gotten much closer than he could have ever thought. She explained to him the artistic meaning of her sculptures, why she chose them and why she liked them. His eyes darted around the room and stopped at the object he was searching for. 'Why did I miss this before?' he thought as he picked up the strangely eerie mirror. 'Where would you go if you needed to get your thoughts in order?...into your own mind.' another smile spread through his lips as he gazed at his own reflection. He found the way inside Raven's mind yet he didn't know how to open it.

"Last time I went there it was because me and Cyborg were sucked in there by Rage. I doubt that will happen again." he gazed at the mirror one last time before placing it back on the bed. He turned her attention to Raven's bookshelf. "She will kill me for going through her books…but maybe there is an instruction manual there or something." Before he could decide on which book to start with a shock went through his body. A tendril of red energy had wrapped itself around his waist and quickly pulled him into the mirror. Normally he would have shrieked from the shock but this was what he wanted in the first place. 'I hope Rage is in a forgiving mood' he thought as he was pulled through the dark tunnel before hitting the ground hard. His eyes opened quickly after the pain subsided.

"Ok…don't tell me Rage just dragged me in here for the hell of it." Beast Boy mumbled standing up and dusting himself off.

"Who said anything about Rage handsome?" whispered a seductive voice behind the changeling. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around the green teen's chest and softly caressed every inch of it. Beast Boy's face was now covered with a deep red blush as his head tried to make sense of what was going on. Part of him knew that his current situation was wrong but another part of him loved every second of it. He snapped back to his senses and broke free of the embrace, turning around to face the entity.

His eyes widened as he looked at the figure. It was one of Raven's emotions but he couldn't tell which one. It was red so he thought it could be Rage but the shade was all wrong. It was more of a crimson red rather than a normal red. He examined the emotion and saw her lips were painted with a shade of crimson as well; a small blush was spread across her face. Their eyes locked and he immediately noticed the seductive look the emotion was giving him.

"You like what you see sweetie?" her tone was soft and sensual. She unhooked her cloak's latch and let it fall to her feet. A playful smile spread on her lips as she saw the Changeling's jaw drop at the same time her cloak hit the floor. "If you like the front you will love the back." she playfully added turning around before looking over her shoulder.

Beast Boy's heart nearly stopped the moment the emotion removed her cloak. Her outfit was far different than Raven's normal leotard. The middle of the leotard was cut off exposing the emotion's toned stomach; the top part was cut lower exposing more of her developing cleavage. Beast Boy felt his heart stop as the emotion turned around, her normal swimsuit style bottom was gone and replaced with what Beast Boy could only identify as a piece of string. Beast Boy snapped back to his senses as the figure turned towards him and buried her face in his chest. The green teen's face was now covered in the deepest blush his body could create making him look like a Christmas ornament.

"Mmm you are softer than I thought." cooed the emotion cuddling the green teen. She could feel his heart beating wildly inside his chest and that drove her wild. "Don't be shy now. Your hands don't have to stay at your sides." she added playfully grabbing his arms and guiding them towards her chest. Beast Boy stood there dumb founded for a second before stumbling back and falling to the ground.

"I see you like to get right to the point. Good." replied Lust in a sensual tone slowly walking towards the fallen teen. She eyed him carefully and pounced on him with a seductive grin. Her face was now barely a few inches away from his and she could see his lips trembling. "Why Beast Boy. I thought you wanted to kiss me." she added in an innocent tone.

"Yeah…umm…but not like this. I mean don't get me wrong I'm really liking this but it feels wrong as well. I mean I want this but not like _this_." stuttered the green teen, his mind was going at a million miles a second and he couldn't make heads or tails of what to do. 'If Raven finds me like this she will kill me.' he thought before morphing into a green cat and dashing away from the hormone driven emotion. He sprinted as fast as he could towards a distant stone archway. 'That has to lead somewhere.' he thought before a tendril of red energy swiped at his feet nearly causing him to fall on his feline face.

'I love it when they play hard to get.' thought Lust flying after the green cat. She could have easily caught him but then again what would be the fun of that. She playfully swiped at the cat's feet with her energy tendrils as they neared one of the Realm Doors. 'Lucky for me the council will probably last for a while longer. I still have more than enough time to play with my little stud.' thought Lust before realizing how wrong she was. She watched as the green cat ran into the group of emotions and hid. She descended back to the ground and walked slowly towards the group of emotions. She smiled as she saw the green teen cowering behind someone. 'Two birds with one stone. I think it's time both of them found out who I am.' she thought as she made her way towards Raven and Beast Boy.

"Save me!" screamed Beast Boy wrapping his arms around Raven's waist and cowering behind her.

"Aww c'mon! I promise to be a bit more gentle." playfully shouted Lust with a seductive grin on her face. Her smile widened as she approached them. "Hey you guys can have your way with him too but the line starts behind me." playfully added the figure walking towards the cowering teen. Her advances were cut short as Raven moved her body to block the figure's path. She glared at her new emotion and wondered what she could have done to scare Beast Boy like that.

"Who the hell are you?" growled Raven feeling Beast Boy's trembling subside slightly.

"I'm Lust my dear." replied the crimson clothed figure with a seductive smile.

* * *

End of Chapter 10. WOJOOO So whatcha guys think? Yay the whole darn emotion family is here. Now the fun can begin. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It might just be the final one (depends on my mood jajajajaja) Please read and review and as always I highly value and appreciate your opinions. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Well after my last disclaimer the answering machine I used exploded so I will once again be doing this manually. Here it goes: I do not own the Teen Titans or any DC character. Now with that over and done I'm going to go get a new exploding answering machine.

Rated M: Mature situations, dialogue and just to be safe since I don't want to get reported or banned.

* * *

Hello to everyone. Thanks immensely for the reviews I've read and appreciate them all. Last chapter's hint that this would be the last chapter turns out to be false. I still have a few things to resolve and it will take more than one chapter to do so. Plus I'm pretty sure no one wants me to end the story until my original character gets at the very least some degree of punishment. Well I know I took my sweet time getting this chapter up and I apologize. I'm getting my next main story organized and I took longer than expected. Hope you like this new chapter. Please Read and Review and please no flames. Enjoy the chapter everyone

This is how I tend to write:

'Thinking/Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

Narration

**Flash Backs**

* * *

Chapter 11:

_Nevermore_

An eerie silence crept over the blasted terrain. The silence would usually be common ground in such an area of Nevermore, these areas were less common as of late seeing as Raven was gaining more and more control over her emotions. For the most part they served as bridges, paths connecting one emotion's realm with another's. A group of cloaked figures stood in front of one of the stone archways that lead to an emotion's realm. Amongst the colored cloaks and differing personalities stood two shocked figures, one was the creator of Nevermore while the other was just a green bystander. Both Raven and Beast Boy stood amongst the emotions shocked at the newest emotion's introduction. The crimson emotion simply smiled as she looked over at the two teens. In their shock they had ignored the awkward position their bodies were in. Beast Boy's arms were wrapped around Raven's waist; they stood cheek to cheek with their jaws open and eyes wide in shock. Lust smiled playfully, her hands on her hips.

"Aww I guess Ravey is going get first dibs on the green hunk. Oh well. I call sloppy seconds!" Lust's voice was both playful and seductive. She laughed as the two teens realized their awkward position and jumped about a foot apart, their faces covered in a deep blush. Their eyes met for a moment before they each turned away, their blushes growing even brighter. A bellowing laughter erupted from behind them as Rude fell to the ground clutching her sides.

"Oh man. You two look hilarious. BB looks like a Christmas Ornament and Rae looks like she is about to faint!" screamed Rude in between laughter. Her laughter was cut short as Brave dragged her to her feet by her cloak and smacked her upside the head.

"Be quiet! I thought it was rather cute." replied Brave glaring at Rude before turning her attention towards Lust and smiling at her. "A little too _hands on_ don't you think Lust?"

"Of course not. I loved seeing his expression. It was like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. He wanted to move but he just couldn't." replied Lust with a giggle as the rest of the emotions greeted her.

"You scared him half to death, you made fun of them and you almost raped him?" asked Rage with a glare before laughing evilly and slapping Lust's shoulder. "You are my kind of girl."

"It's good to have you back sister." smiled Affection before looking at the crimson emotion curiously. "How _did_ you come back?" she asked.

"Yes I am curious about that as well. It took a lot of energy and effort to bring back Love. We did not have the time to perform that same ritual again." added Knowledge stepping towards Lust and examining her curiously.

"Oh well that's easy. It happened when the love birds almost had a tongue wrestling match." replied Lust with a grin. Knowledge looked at her curiously again as if she didn't comprehend or accept the explanation.

"Love needs more time. It takes effort, work, desire and commitment. A person needs to be completely sure about their feelings before jumping into love. But with lust all that is needed is desire, hormones and sexual tension." added Love with a smile. She knew her sisters better than anyone.

"Oh. That is acceptable. Well we are all here once more." replied Knowledge with a small smile before turning her attention towards Wisdom who simply nodded and turned towards the still confused teens.

"Now it's time for us to have the real council." added Wisdom placing a hand on Raven's shoulder. She smiled at the empath before glancing towards Beast Boy. "I apologize Gar but you must not be involved for now." Beast Boy snapped out of his daze upon hearing Wisdom's words. He was about to object but then decided to let it be. Raven needed this, she needed to make a decision and him being there would only add unneeded pressure on her.

"Ok. I understand it's a family thing." he replied with his signature toothy grin. He smiled at Raven and pulled her back towards him. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her cheek softly. Her blush returned instantly, she rested her head against his chest and felt his heart beat softly. She hesitated briefly before retreating slowly from his embrace. She smiled at him, a genuine smile, and his grin grew wider.

"We will talk after later." replied Raven in a soft voice. Beast Boy took her hand and gently kissed her palm before looking back into her eyes.

"I'll be waiting." he looked around at the rest of the emotions who were now giving him an expectant look. He smiled nervously, his hand automatically scratching the back of his neck. "Umm…I do something wrong?" he asked nervously as he felt all eyes on him.

"No sweetie. We are just waiting for _our_ kisses." replied Lust in a sweet voice. She puckered up playfully.

Beast Boy jumped back a bit from the statement. He looked at all the emotions once more and found that each had a small blush covering their faces. They all looked at each other before turning their attention back towards the green teen. He looked back towards Raven who was blushing just as much as her emotions. She smiled at him briefly before looking back to ground.

"They _are_ the only way to get back to the tower without making the trip to the Forbidden Door…" she replied as if reading his mind. "It's ok…they are a part of me after all…"

Beast Boy nodded nervously and was shocked to see that the emotions had formed a line to kiss him. He looked back at Raven who simply nodded once more. He smiled nervously before turning his attention back towards the _kissing line_. He took his time and kissed and hugged each emotion as if they were Raven, and in a sense they were. All of their reactions were different: Brave tried to sneak in some lip to lip contact but when she failed she opted for grabbing Beast Boy's behind. Timid's kiss was short but she was reluctant to release her embrace, she felt secure in the changeling's arms and almost burst to tears when she had to let him go. Knowledge and Wisdom both acted platonically, their good byes were short, but the blushes on their faces gave away how they felt. Anger was reluctant at first but as she embraced the changeling she dug her nails into his back and bit his neck softly. 'Tough love.' thought Beast Boy before Happy pounced on him; she kissed his cheek a few times before running off to join the others, pretending to be an airplane zooming off. Rude smiled mischievously as Beast Boy hugged her, she turned her head and licked his cheek sloppily before winking at him and casually walking away. Affection was next, her goodbye was the only normal one thus far, it was affectionate yet friendly, like a friend saying goodbye before a long trip she smiled softly before joining the others. Lust was next, she smiled playfully at the now nervous Beast Boy, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. She nibbled on his neck softly before stepping back and giving him a playful wink.

"We'll leave the rest for later sweet thing." she cooed before joining the rest of the emotions.

Beast Boy snapped out of his daze, a warmth spreading over his body. Love's head was resting on his chest, her hands holding his. She looked up at him with a sad smile. "I hope she chooses with her heart and not out of fear." she whispered softly. Beast Boy smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I hope so too." he replied before kissing the emotion's cheek softly. She was reluctant to release her embrace at first but slowly retreated back towards the other emotions. "So umm…how exactly do I leave?" asked Beast Boy nervously. Raven smiled shyly, her face was covered in a deep blush as she had felt each of her emotion's interactions with the changeling, she chanted her mantra and was quickly joined by all her emotions. Their eyes lit up with their respective colors as Beast Boy was enveloped by tendrils of energy and softly guided out of Nevermore.

Beast Boy closed his eyes for a second, when he opened them again he was back in Raven's room. A smile spread across his lips as he remembered everything that has happened within Raven's mind. His smile faltered as doubt crept in. "I hope you choose with your heart Raven…" he whispered before exiting the empath's room. He looked at the hall's clock and realized he had spent close to two hours in Nevermore. He sighed briefly and made his way towards his room. He needed to think, and being in the Common Room wouldn't help. Making his way to his room he threw himself on the lower bunk of his bed. 'So many things will change…' he thought staring into space.

_Meanwhile: Nevermore_

"So…let's get this over with so you can go and make out with that sexy green beast." said Lust playfully taking a seat on the rocky ground. The rest of the emotions followed suit eager to resolve the matter at hand. Raven's gaze was still directed towards the spot where Beast Boy had been a few seconds before.

"Yeah let's get this party going already. It's not as if you don't know what to choose. It's as plain as day." replied Rude before a blush crept over her face. "And besides he tastes really good." she added licking her lips.

"I agree." replied Rage baring her teeth in a sinister smile.

"Enough. It's time for the council to resolve this matter." replied Wisdom before turning her attention to the young empath.

"Could it work?" asked Raven in a soft voice.

"Only if you want it to work." replied Knowledge as she cleaned her thick glasses with a yellow cloth.

"What if my powers get out of control?...What if I hurt him?...What if he betrays me?" asked Raven turning to face the council of emotions, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. It was rare to see them all together. Usually she would seek guidance from Knowledge or Wisdom. She would make trips into Nevermore to put Rage in her place as well. But her emotions had rarely agreed on anything, yet there they sat. All of her emotions telling her that the green goof ball that spent every waking moment trying to make her smile was probably the one person in the world she could truly love.

"What if they don't? Damn you are one stubborn jack ass." replied Rude with a glare. "A lot of things _could _happen but then again they might not."

"She is right. We've been through worse things. We can take anything that comes our way." added Brave slapping Rude on the shoulder and grinning.

"He won't betray us. He isn't like that. He has always stood by our side, even when we pushed him away." added Timid in a soft voice.

"Raven. Do you love Beast Boy?" asked Knowledge

Raven stared at her briefly. Could she love him? He had always been the one who tried to be closest to her. She shared a bond with the other Titans but with Beast Boy it had always seemed as something more. He would always try to make her laugh or smile. He would always try to include her in whatever the Titans were doing. She had threatened him, thrown him out of several windows in the Tower and even warned him about sending him to a dimension full of meat yet he always came back.

Raven sat on the rocky ground of Nevermore and continued to recall her bond with Beast Boy. When Terra had come along she always disliked the blonde girl. At first she would say it was her untrusting nature but in reality it was because of the relationship the blonde traitor shared with Beast Boy, she was jealous even though she would never admit it. He would spend more and more time with Terra and less time with her, there was a time where he spent almost an entire month without even trying to make her smile or laugh and that had hurt her more than she cared to admit. She needed his jokes, his attention and his presence. At that instant it dawned on her how much the green changeling truly meant to her. The young empath looked at her emotions, they were waiting for her decision and they were ready to argue if it wasn't the decision they wanted.

"I gather you have come to a decision?" asked Knowledge with a smug look on her face.

Raven simply nodded before rising back to her feet. She calmly dusted off her cloak and adjusted her hood slowly.

"Well spit it out already!" screamed Rude with an irritated look on her face.

"Azar help me…I love him." replied Raven with a small smile.

"YAY!!" screamed Happy running up to Raven and wrapping her in a bone crushing hug.

"Maybe now I can go back to my cave." snorted Rage turning her back to the group of emotions.

"Finally you admitted it. I thought I would die of old age." added Rude.

"You should go and tell him. I'm pretty sure he is waiting for your answer." smiled Love placing a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I will…but what about the council?" asked Raven with a small look of concern. She never liked to leave her emotions all alone in one place. Wisdom smiled at the girl and nodded.

"Do not worry. We will finish up the council peacefully. After all very few things are left to resolve now that we are all back." replied Wisdom.

Raven nodded at the decision. She felt calm for once and decided to simply let her emotions finish up. She needed to tell Beast Boy before her courage left her. She chanted her mantra softly as a vortex of black energy engulfed her and teleported her back to her room. The rest of the emotions settled back to their spots as the empath left their realm.

"Very well then. What is next on the agenda?" asked Knowledge gazing at the rest of the emotions.

"Well four eyes, since I'm back you need to return the books and video files you have of Raven's erotic dreams." replied Lust with a playful smile. The room erupted in laughter as Knowledge's face turned a shade of deep red.

_Titan's Tower: Raven's Room_

Raven's eyes adjusted slowly to her new surroundings. She looked at the darkness in her room and wondered just how long she had been in her mind. A soft knocking on her door snapped her back to reality. She opened the door slightly and saw a very cheerful Starfire smiling happily at her.

"Friend Raven it is dinner time. Will you be joining us?" asked the alien princess in a cheerful voice.

"A little later Starfire." she replied in her usual monotone voice. "Is Beast Boy there?" she asked before the alien girl could leave.

"Oh no. Only friend Cyborg and myself are present. Robin is still resting and friend Beast Boy has not emerged from his room in hours." replied Starfire with a hint of worry in her voice.

'Hours?' Raven thought. "I'll go check on him and meet you and Cyborg in the kitchen then." she replied.

"Glorious! It would not be the same without you there." replied the alien girl happily before floating back towards the kitchen.

'Now or never I guess.' thought Raven making her way towards the changeling's room. She quickly reached the green teen's door and softly knocked. "Beast boy are you there?" she asked as she heard a few scrambling noises from within the room. The door opened a few seconds later revealing a sight she had never seen before. Beast Boy's room was clean. She stepped cautiously into the room; looking at how different it appeared when it wasn't covered in filth. A green kitten emerged from underneath the lower bunk bed with a green sock in its mouth. It stared momentarily at the girl before dropping the sock and morphing back into the green changeling. An uneasy silence grew between the two teens as the minutes passed.

"I didn't know you had a floor." blurted out Raven hesitantly trying to break the silence.

"Yeah…I needed to keep my mind busy. I have a desk too." replied Beast Boy pointing to an oak desk that Robin had given him after the Beast incident. "So umm…"

"It won't be easy." replied Raven in a soft voice.

"What?" asked the green teen with a worried look on his face.

"Us…" answered the goth teen, her gaze set directly on the floor beneath her. Her gaze was broken as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"I don't mind working hard for something I want." replied Beast Boy hugging the goth girl. He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled as their eyes met.

"I don't want to hurt you Beast Boy."

"You won't"

"I don't want you to hurt me."

"Raven I would never hurt you." he replied pressing his lips to hers. Raven felt time itself stop around her. She slowly kissed the green teen back as she wrapped her arms around him as well. For the first time in her life she didn't care what would happen in her future. She was enjoying the present, she felt safe in his arms and genuinely happy. The two teens broke their kiss briefly as a grin spread across the changeling's face. "So does this mean you love me too?"

"Of course not. I just need someone to vent my sexual tension with and you are the only one around." replied Raven sarcastically.

"Oh. Well if that is the case I wouldn't mind spending some time with Lust. She seemed like a fun emotion." added Beast Boy with a sheepish grin.

"I'm in love with a pervert. Azar help me." replied Raven rolling her eyes before Beast Boy's lips met hers once more.

"Yeah but you love me anyways." added the changeling with another grin.

"So should we tell the others?" asked Raven with a worried look.

"I think they already know, after all that has happened I mean. But if you don't want to tell them yet I'm ok with it." he replied with a comforting smile.

"It will be better if we tell them now." Raven smiled softly as Beast Boy kissed her cheek softly. "We should go to dinner before they come looking for us."

"Aww but I wanted to have our first make out session." replied Beast Boy sheepishly. His ears drooped slightly as Raven broke their embrace and headed towards the door. 'Oh great I fucked up already'

"After dinner." added Raven with a smile before leaving the stunned changeling in his room. She was half way to the kitchen before she felt a hand grasp hers. She smiled softly as the changeling's fingers interlaced with hers and they walked hand in hand.

"After dinner then." he smiled as they reached the Common room door. The doors slid open and the couple's brief happiness all but disappeared. A very worried Starfire looked at them before a bandaged Robin met their gaze. His face was as unreadable as always.

"Beast Boy. I think we need to have another chat." sternly said Robin glaring at the green teen.

* * *

End of Chapter 11: How did everyone like this chapter? Hope it turned out well. A few more chapters to go since I don't want to end the story with 13 chapters. I don't want to jinx any future stories or anything. So I might end the story in chapter 12 or 14. Keep on the look out for the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I love hearing from all of you so please review. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

YAY!! My new exploding answering machine arrived.

(Pushes the button but nothing happens) Ok…..  
(Pushes the button again and nothing) Damn it….Manually again I guess. I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character.

(Machine explodes in face) Darn it. Now I can't send it back. (Walks away cursing loudly)

Rated M: Mature situations, dialogue and just to be safe since I don't want to get reported or banned.

* * *

Wojoo!! Almost done. Here is the next chapter of my fanfic. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews and the story faves I feel so honored. My story surpassed the 9,000 hits mark does the happy dance Thanks to everyone who has read it and everyone who has reviewed it. I hope you all like this chapter. Please review after reading it.

This is how I tend to write:

'Thinking/Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

Narration

**Flash Backs**

* * *

Chapter 12:

The silence within the Tower's Common Room was deafening. The Titan's leader held an unchanging glare towards the green changeling. His masked eyes gave away no emotions yet his rigid posture and stern facial expression told the others that something was about to happen. His glare was not the only one within that room, a pair of violet eyes were fixed towards the masked teen in a menacing and icy glare that showed no intimidation. Raven reached out with her mind around the room, trying her best to get any clue as to what Robin was thinking. Though the masked teen's mind was a fortress, probably from the many years of training with Batman, she could feel the others' emotions clearly. Starfire was a steady stream of worry; her feelings of sadness and dread poured out of her like a river after a massive downpour, to Raven this meant that she was just as surprised as the others were about Robin's current mood. Cyborg held his usual neutral stance; he was worried but not as much as Starfire. He seemed ready to interject if things got out of hand or to defend his green friend at a moment's notice. A familiar warmth spread through her body as a pair of green arms wrapped around her waist.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked the changeling with a hint of humor in his voice. He knew Robin would not go back on his word. The worst he could do to him would be extra training and that wouldn't last long.

"I healed all your wounds. There is no need for bandages." added Raven in a softer tone of voice. Her hands rested softly on the changeling's arms. She felt herself smile slightly, as she felt the confidence emanating from the changeling behind her.

"That is my fault." replied a slightly embarrassed Starfire from her seat on one of the kitchen chairs. "I was overjoyed when Robin awoke."

"So you hugged him so hard you bruised his ribs?" asked Beast Boy trying his best to suppress a chuckle. The alien princess nodded as another blush spread across her face.

"Enough! Everyone except Beast Boy, leave the room now!" ordered Robin, his eyes still fixed on the changeling.

"Sorry leader. This concerns everyone so we aren't going anywhere." replied Cyborg taking a seat next to the alien princess. He never liked to interfere with Robin's decisions, but at times like these he needed to be the voice of reason and maturity. He knew he acted childish at times, obsessing over technology and video games but when push came to shove he took his role of second in command very seriously.

"Fine then everyone can be here for this." said Robin without even glancing at Cyborg. "Beast Boy you are going to be transferred to the Titans East until further notice."

"WHAT?!?" screamed the other four teens in unison.

"You cannot send our friend away!" Starfire was the first to protest due only to the fact that Raven was doing her best not to send the masked teen into a random dimension.

"Yeah man. You made a deal with BB before the match started." added Cyborg with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"If you send him anywhere, you will wake up in the middle of the Outback with nothing but your underwear on." warned Raven, her voice full of venom.

"Dude I thought we had a deal! Some trust worthy leader you are." added Beast Boy angrily.

"Trust!? You are lecturing _me_ on trust?!? You have to be fucking kidding me." angrily shot back Robin. "You've been holding back for years! You've been lying about your abilities and your skills since day one! How the fuck can you lecture _me_ on trust!?"

"Well what the hell to you want from me!? You want to know everything!? Every detail of what I can and can't do?" spat out Beast Boy.

"That would be a start." calmly replied Robin. His usual leader tone had return and his voice had calmed considerably.

"Fine." replied Beast Boy with an exhausted look on his face. "Get comfortable cause it's a long story." he motioned towards the dinning table where Starfire and Cyborg were. As Robin made his way to the chair next to Starfire, Beast Boy leaned close to Raven's ear. "I wanted you to be the first to hear all this. I'm sorry." he whispered. The dark teen turned to face him and gently pressed her lips to his.

"Its ok." she replied softly before breaking their embrace and taking a seat with the others. Starfire was beaming upon seeing her friends' loving act; Cyborg had a face that screamed 'about time'. Robin's face never changed as he waited for the Changeling's story. Beast Boy took a deep breath; he never liked to talk about his past, at least not forcefully. He wanted Raven to be the first person to hear what he was about to say, but if he wanted to stay close to her then he had to reveal everything to his friends.

"I won't get into details about my childhood before the Doom Patrol. I have my limits and I don't discuss that part of my life openly. Most of my past is on file in the Titan's database so I won't add anything to that." Beast Boy's voice was calm and mature; it was a side of him that was rarely seen by his friends before they met the Doom Patrol. The green teen faced his friends and took a deep breath. "I'm not the dumb kid everyone thinks I am. In the Doom Patrol I couldn't afford to be one. Mento wasn't one to allow goofing off under his command. Rita, Larry and Cliff were in charge of teaching me as much as they could about the real world but Mento was in charge of my academic studies. Rita was an actress; she taught me how to take on roles and how to act around others, she helped me to adapt to any situation I faced. Cliff wasn't all that happy to be metallic at first he told me but he taught me how to accept myself for who I was, he helped me turn my outer appearance into a strength. Larry, or as you know him Negative Man, taught me about patience and how to work for what I wanted, his powers aren't eternal he had to develop patience and he taught me how to hold my own. They all helped me gain confidence to face the outside world." he paused momentarily, gazing at his friends before continuing. "Mento taught me everything he could in an academic sense. I was his son in a way and so he made sure I was prepared to face anything. By the time I joined the Titans I had the education of a High School graduate."

The rest of the Titans stared at the green teen in shock. None of them could believe what they had just heard. Had the Beast Boy they had come to know and care about for years been just an act?

"So you have been deceiving us?" timidly asked Starfire.

"No Star. With all of you I was able to stop pretending to be someone else and finally be myself." replied Beast Boy with a comforting smile.

"But you just said you weren't the dumb kid we all thought you were." added Cyborg with a confused look.

"I'm not a genius Cy. I'm just normal. I mean your brain is basically half a computer with who knows how much capacity, Robin was educated in everything imaginable from science to alchemy, Starfire is an Alien Princess who may not know everything about earth but she knows plenty about other planets and Raven has more book knowledge than I could ever hope to get." replied Beast Boy in a tired tone. He took a seat next to Raven; he needed to be near her if he was going to continue. A wave of relief washed over him as Raven slid her hand below his and interlaced their fingers. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze to show her support.

"So you've been playing dumb for these past few years?" asked Robin in a monotone voice.

"Kinda. I have a normal education in every sense of the word. I know more about animals because I've been most of them at one time or another but other than that I know just the normal stuff. I'm not a computer whiz or a detective, I'm just me. Before I met all of you I had to be rigid and serious all the time. But around you guys I can be myself, I don't have to worry about being serious all the time." replied Beast Boy.

"What about your fighting style?" added Robin.

"You just don't like the fact he beat you hand to hand." interrupted Raven with a small smile spread on her face.

"Beat? Hell BB smacked him around like a rag doll." added Cyborg trying his best to suppress his laughter.

"Well I learned to fight in the Doom Patrol. Mento would make me spar with everyone at least once a day." replied Beast Boy with a nervous smile.

"But were you not a small child? Surely it would not have been an even match." asked Starfire with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"You learn to fight when you are at a disadvantage." replied Beast Boy in a serious tone. He seemed to daze off briefly before a gentle squeeze to his hand from Raven brought him out of his daze. "Mento always said that. To him I was a teammate…not a kid. My style is something I created on my own. It doesn't have a name…I just made it up to be able to spar with everyone."

A silence overtook the teens as the information they had just heard sunk in. They never asked about Beast Boy's days in the Doom Patrol. Most of them assumed he had been the same carefree prankster he was with them. The silence within the room broke as Robin stood from his chair and made his way towards the hallway door. He stopped briefly as the door leading to the hallway opened.

"You leave first thing in the morning Beast Boy. I'll make the arrangements with Bumble Bee." replied Robin coldly.

"We had a deal." snapped Beast Boy with a hint of irritation.

"We did. It said I had to find another punishment other than kicking you out of the team." replied Robin casting a glare towards the green teen. "You are still a Titan. You are simply being relocated temporarily." he added before exiting the room.

The rest of the titans stared blankly at each other. Starfire was in utter shock, she had never thought that the person she loved most could act so coldly towards his own friends. Beast Boy was a mixture of anger and pain, he had finally started the relationship he had hoped for with Raven and now he had to move to another city against his will. Raven's reaction was not the expected one, she should have been furious at the stubbornness of their leader yet she stayed silent. She held Beast Boy's hand tightly in hers and was doing her best to fight of a steady stream of tears that were about to flow. Cyborg's face was unreadable. He held no emotion at the moment, no anger or resentment, no trace of anything. He carefully rose from his seat and exited the room. His destination was clear in his mind: The evidence room. Beast Boy had the rocks on the beach, Starfire had her garden, Raven had the roof, He had his car and Robin had that room. He would go there to think or to remember past battles. The metal man reached his destination quickly; the doors slid open silently and slid back closed as Cyborg entered. He did a quick survey of the room and found his target staring at one of the display cases. He approached the masked teen slowly, assessing the situation carefully.

"You were kinda hard on the little grass stain." uttered Cyborg in a calm voice. He now stood next to the masked teen; his gaze followed that of Robin's as he stared at the mask encased within the glass.

"It had to be done. He has been deceiving us since day one." replied Robin calmly.

"Where you even listening to him? He hasn't been lying to us. He had to be a different person with the Doom Patrol. With us he was able to be himself." added Cyborg.

"He's been holding back." shot back Robin, his voice never losing its emotionless tone.

"He isn't the only one." replied Cyborg. He looked at the teen next to him and saw his face contort into a curious expression. "Think about it man. Starfire could probably blast half the city apart, Raven could probably send every villain we've ever faced into another dimension or worse, I could create weapons that would annihilate thousands and you have the resources to get anything or buy off anyone. Yet we don't. We aren't like that; we have morals and the knowledge of how to use our abilities for the good of the team and the good of those we defend." Cyborg gave Robin a small smile before he started to walk away from the masked teen. "Think about it leader. If Beast Boy wasn't the goof ball he has been we might not be the team we are today. He helped Starfire a lot with her earth customs when we first became a team, he made sure Raven was always included in everything we did so she wouldn't feel excluded or unwanted, he helped me see that what I look like doesn't reflect who I am and whenever you are going on an obsessive rant he always has a way of breaking the tension." With one last glance over his shoulder he smiled at the masked teen. "I know you will think about it and make things right." he added before exiting the room and leaving the masked teen alone with his thoughts.

The masked teen looked around the room inspecting every piece of evidence they had ever collected. Some items were harmless, usually a piece of a costume or a gadget too broken to pose any real threat. He picked up that habit from his former mentor, keeping a piece of the enemy to remind himself of what he could have done better in each fight. 'How can I trust him? He could have done so much more yet he held back.' the teen thought before reaching a newly added section of the room, it was a shrine of sorts that he had agreed to build after the incident with the Brotherhood of Evil. They had just returned to the Tower and Beast Boy had suggested that they have a big party with all the Titans. The masked teen smiled remembering how one hopeful look from his alien love had convinced him to follow the changeling's suggestion. The shrine was simple: a golden plaque placed under a picture taken of all the Titans celebrating, the inscription on it read: "Titans Together, always."

"He was a real leader when push came to shove." whispered Robin as he remembered the praise Herald, Pantha and Mas had given Beast Boy during the celebration at the Tower. 'Taking him off the team would do more harm than good.' the masked teen admitted. 'I've been a hypocrite…great. Raven will hold this over me for the rest of my natural life.' The masked teen smiled as he made his way back towards the common room. His trek was cut short by a blaring alarm across the Tower. The teen sighed heavily as he recognized the alarm. 'It's not my day.' he thought before exiting the evidence room and hurrying towards the Ops Room. He was relieved when he arrived and found he was the first one there. Taking a seat at the main computer the masked teen scanned the city trying to pin point the source of the alarm. The door to the Ops Room opened as the other Titans quickly joined their leader. Personal feelings aside they still had a job to do and would always be ready to act, Robin was grateful for that.

"Well what is it?" asked Raven in an irritated voice. She was not happy with the masked teen and wasn't about to hide her anger.

"There is a hostage situation downtown." calmly replied Robin. He faced his team with his trademark unreadable face. He wouldn't mix personal matters with their job.

"Who's the villain?" asked Cyborg calmly.

"No villain. It's just some guy who took a hostage." replied Robin.

"Is that not a matter for the police officers?" asked a very nervous Starfire.

"Normally yes but the criminal warned the police that he would only negotiate with us." replied Robin. "If we don't get there soon he is willing to shoot his hostage."

"Then what are we doing standing around here? Let's go." added Beast Boy. The teens quickly agreed and left the tower quickly, Cyborg and Robin sped off in their respective vehicles while a green hawk followed Raven and Starfire through the air.

_Downtown Jump City_

A large crowd had formed around the police barricade in front of the large apartment building where the hostage negotiations were taking place. A cheer erupted from the crowd as the city's resident superheroes arrived at the scene and quickly made their way towards the police negotiator. The elderly man looked at the teens grimly. One look at him and Robin knew things weren't going as well as he had expected. The man looked to be in his sixties, most likely an old veteran of the force about ready to retire. His white hair and rough facial features gave him an air of command. He smiled briefly at the teens as they approached him and the team's leader shook his hand briefly.

"What's the situation?" asked Robin wasting no time.

"We got a call about a Caucasian male, probably in his late teens, pale complexion seen entering an apartment in this building in the company of a red headed teen girl most likely a minor. A neighbor voiced her concern and when we investigated we found the teens engaged in a sexual act. When we questioned the girl about her age we discovered she was fourteen. Before we could place the male under arrest he pulled out a concealed weapon and took the girl hostage." reported the officer in a serious tone. His detailed retelling of the past events showed his years of experience within the police force, before the teens could press further the officer continued. "I was called on the scene to negotiate the release of the hostage but upon my arrival the teen male stated he would only talk to the Titans. Specifically to the Titan called Raven." he added glancing casually at the goth girl.

"Why would he only speak to Raven?" asked Robin.

"What is his name?" asked Raven rather nervously as if already knowing what the answer would be.

"The teen was identified as Joseph Adrian." replied the officer calmly.

* * *

End of Chapter 12. PLOT TWISTS GALORE!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA……ok ok…I had to do that. Well the end of the story is getting closer. One or two chapters are left at the most As always please review after you finish reading. I love hearing from you guys Please review and also I'm starting a little poll as to my future stories after I finish with this one. What would you my readers prefer: A sequel to this story? Or An AU Story (AU Alternate Universe)? Or a completely new story? Please let me know in your reviews Thanks in advance.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:  
**(Opens a door slowly)** "Hello?" **(echoes)**

"Damn I've been away for a while." **(walks over to a table and dusts off a tape recorder)**

"It HAS been a while…lol I need to fix up this place." **(checks mail)**

"Let's see…threat…..threat……death threat…." **(keeps checking and reading)**

"Hmm…damn…I'm amazed I wasn't chased by an angry mob demanding a new chapter.

I hope I haven't forgotten how to do this." **(clears throat)**

"I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character…and…" **(bows)** "I apologize for taking so long."

* * *

I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(does the happy dance) **Yes, yes contrary to popular belief: I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL Lazy perhaps but not dead. But seriously I apologize for taking so damn long to write this chapter. I've been having a losing battle with writer's block and only recently did I gain the upper hand. It took the advice (and threats…many threats…) of my dear friend friend RainRose aka Black2Blue to help me gain the advantage over the evil writer's block and crush it into dust. The end result: A TOTALLY KICK ASS FINAL CHAPTER!!!!! **(breathes)** ok ok I'm getting ahead of myself…I THINK it's a good chapter and I hope everyone likes it. Yes this IS the final chapter of THIS story. **(winks)** I have some projects in mind for the future. And my main project will now be finishing Geek Code I've left it abandoned far too long so I will go there and finish it. BUT!!! That doesn't mean I won't do a new story or……dare I say……a sequel?? **(smiles evilly)** Also I would like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed the story so far. I've come to appreciate every single one of you!!...and fear some of you as well LOL just kidding. I love reading your reviews and I hope to hear from as many of you as I can for this final chapter. To answer a few things though:  
1) Azariel: I am a dude lol 

2) RavensDarkSide: I'm considering a future lemon but only if I can make a good one

3)Tekka Dark: Yesh I am evil lol but I knew I had to make the conflict go a bit longer plus Robin wouldn't like the fact that people are keeping secrets from him.

And to everyone else who reviewed: THANK YOU ALL!!!!!! grins And without any further delay I give you my new chapter!!! Read, enjoy and please REVIEW!!!!!!

Rated M for Language, blood, and just to be safe

* * *

Chapter 13 

"You aren't really thinking of going. Are you Rae?" asked a very nervous Beast Boy. The day had been hectic so far but this current event made it all the more troublesome. His eyes were fixed on the love of his life who was currently being fitted with a bullet proof vest, much to her dismay.

"I have to go Beast Boy." replied Raven with a hint of worry in her voice. 'I don't WANT to go…but I have to.' she thought before adjusting the bullet proof vest which was currently cutting off the circulation to her body. 'Damn it, why did I agree to wear this in the first place?'

"Yeah well I don't want you to go. It could be dangerous. Plus the guy is probably nuts right now and who knows what he could do." pleaded Beast Boy.

"I appreciate that you are looking out for my safety Beast Boy but I'm the only one he is willing to negotiate with. I will be fine." she reassured him.

"Well we can come up with another plan because I'm not going to let you go in there." added Beast Boy with a commanding tone.

"You won't LET me go!? Who the HELL do you think you are talking to!? I'm not a fragile little girl who needs protection from anyone. I've faced things that would make you wet yourself with fear." screamed Raven much to the surprise of a now cowering Beast Boy and the confused officers around them.

"But…but…you're my girlfriend…" stuttered Beast Boy trying to regain his original commanding tone.

"So what?! That makes me your property!? Let's get something straight right now Garfield: I won't tolerate any macho bullshit. If we are in a relationship then we are equals and if you can't accept that then we can end this relationship right now because I won't be anyone's property." added Raven still angry at Beast Boy's apparent possessive attitude.

"I don't think you're my property Raven…and I know you are one of the strongest Titans out there. It's just…" stuttered Beast Boy nervously.

"Just what?" asked Raven growing impatient with the green teen's attitude.

"I'm afraid of losing you…" softly replied Beast Boy. His expression had changed from fear to sadness so quickly that it surprised Raven. The dark teen smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around the green teen and rested her head on his chest.

"You won't lose me." she said softly, losing herself to the sound of her love's heart beat.

"I've never been lucky in life, my parents' death…the virus that made me look like a little green elf...heck every time I look in the mirror I get a reminder of my past." Beast Boy replied holding her close. The two teens stayed in their embrace in a calm silence. Their relationship had started off crazier than either would have thought but somehow it didn't matter at the moment, they were together and that was what mattered.

"Raven everyone is in place." interrupted Robin with a surprised look on his face. "The team is set up and the officers are in place. The negotiator told Joseph you were coming up to secure the release of the hostage." his expression turned a bit serious as his two teammates released their embrace. "Beast Boy I need to speak with you so hold up for a minute." he added before pulling the changeling aside and muttering something to him.

As the teens went their separate ways the crowd that had gathered behind a police barricade to see the heroes in action was left to question the meaning of the argument they had just witnessed between the jokester of the teens and the dark witch of the team. Truth be told the town was less than surprised when Robin and Starfire had been surprised by fans on a romantic outing as a couple soon after the Team's return from Tokyo. They seemed perfect for one another and were taken in as the city's new perfect couple. This new pairing however seemed to confuse most of the citizens.

"So the sweet, lovable Beast Boy is in a relationship with Raven? She so isn't his type." whispered a blonde teen to one of her friends.

"Yeah, I thought he like…was into blondes. That witch probably has him under a spell or something. It's Voodoo." replied the other blonde teen somewhat loudly.

"You wouldn't know Voodoo if someone stuck a pin in your ass." added a dark haired teen slightly appalled at the comments.

"Yeah they make a cute couple. Kind of like Ying and Yang." added an older woman with a smile.

"They at least look less sickening than Robin and Star. I mean those two look like something out of a fifties sitcom. At least BB and Rae look like a real couple." said a young teen boy with a smile. The gossiping of the crowd halted as the dark teen was about to enter the building. Raven and Beast Boy exchanged one final hug and to the surprise of their team, and the people around them, Raven pulled the green teen into a soft kiss before heading into the building. The rest of the team simply stared at the changeling in surprise. Cyborg walked over to the green teen who seemed to be a million miles away in a daze.

"What?" asked Beast Boy after snapping out of his daze.

"We have a lot to talk about when this is over." replied Cyborg with a small grin as he slapped the green teen softly on the back.

"Not really. But if Raven wants to then we will talk." added Beast Boy before returning his gaze to the building's entrance. Barely a minute had passed yet to the changeling it felt as if time was being slowed to an agonizing pace. A hand on his shoulder snapped the changeling out of his trance.

"You know the plan." said Cyborg with a serious expression trying to catch the changeling's attention once more..

"She won't like it." replied Beast Boy with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I guess, but it's for her own good." added Cyborg with a smile. "But then again, we can always blame Robin and have her take out her wrath on him." added the metal teen turning his gaze towards the team leader. Robin was discussing the plan he had in mind with the police negotiator and having a tough time convincing the veteran officer to follow his plan.

_Apartment Building: Inside_

'Last time I was here things didn't go so well…' thought Raven starring at the door in front of her. She had reached Joseph's apartment much quicker than she had hoped. 'Might as well get this over with.'

'Be ready for anything. He is probably panicking.' commented Wisdom from within Raven's mind.

'Yes. The most logical thing to do is be prepared for anything." added Knowledge.

'Just rip him inside out and get it over with.' shouted Rage before being pulled back into her cave by a very annoyed Brave.

'I won't resort to violence unless I have to. Keep things ready for anything. I need all concentration I can get.' added Raven before retreating out of her mind. "Joseph its Raven." she shouted before the door opened to the apartment slid open slightly.

"Rae?" asked a trembling voice from the other side of the door.

"Joseph…Can I come in?" asked Raven opening the door slowly. She had already prepared a barrier in case Joseph tried to surprise her or catch her off guard. Stepping into the apartment her attitude changed slightly at the site she saw. Joseph was huddled in a corner of the living room, trembling while clutching the firearm he had used to take the hostage in the first place. A movement on the couch caught her attention, wrapped in a blanket was a young girl which Raven knew had to be the girl he had taken hostage. 'I have to make sure she is ok.' As she neared the girl something on the couch caught her attention. 'She is bleeding…this is bad.'

"I had to knock her out cold…she was panicking…" muttered Joseph seeing Raven examining the girl. "Is she ok?"

"Yes. She hasn't lost too much blood. She will be ok after I heal her." replied the dark teen while placing her hand over the girl's wound. As a soft glow enveloped her hand the girl's wound began to close and heal.

"Rae I need your help. I can't go to jail." pleaded Joseph as the dark teen finished healing the injured girl.

"That's why I'm here. Don't worry. Let me finish healing her." replied Raven in an emotionless tone. The glow around her hand intensified as she scanned the girl's body for any other injury.

"So where are we going then? I have family in England. If we can get there then there is no way the police can prosecute me." added Joseph while pacing nervously around the room. "Also I can still promote my book around Europe so I won't lose the money from the contract."

"What the hell makes you think I'm helping you escape?!?" shouted Raven angrily.

"Well you said that you were going to help me." pleaded Joseph. He had closed the distance between himself and Raven the moment he heard her angered voice.

"Yes I'm going to help you. But by making sure you hand yourself into the police without any incident." corrected Raven with a more annoyed tone.

"What?!? I thought you were going to teleport me somewhere safe. That is the whole reason why I asked to talk to you alone!" screamed Joseph

"Well if that is what you had in mind then you're screwed." replied Raven trying to calm herself. A shiver ran down the dark teen's spine as Joseph's hand caressed her cheek. The pale teen's expression had softened dramatically and now his face bore a soft smile.

"Please Rae. You're the only one that can help me. Please. You cared for me once…can you find it in your heart to help me?" asked Joseph in a soft and caring tone. His smile grew as the dark teen's expression softened. His smile lasted only an instant before she slapped his hand away forcefully.

"If you ever touch me again I swear I'll rip your limbs off and torture you until you beg for death!" growled Raven, her voice full of venom.

"Bitch!" screamed Joseph. His gentle caress turned into a forceful hit as the back of his hand connected with Raven's cheek.

The shock of the hit spun the dark teen around and left her slightly dazed. Her patience had just about run dry and now the effects of her anger where showing. Her eyes turned a shade of blood red as she turned to face her future victim. Her eyes met with a site they hadn't expected as the half demon starred at the gun barrel a few inches from her face.

"If you won't help me then I have no use for you. If I'm going to jail then at least I can earn some respect by killing one of the Titans." commented Joseph with a twisted grin.

Raven's eyes widened in horror as Joseph's finger tightened slightly on the trigger. 'I can't teleport in time or set up a barrier. What the hell can I do?' A scream of pain snapped her back to reality. Joseph staggered backwards as a large lump formed under his shirt.

"Damn it! What the fuck is this!?" he screamed as another wave of pain surged through his body before he could gather the strength to lift his shirt. His face shifted from pain to shock as he discovered the source of his pain: a large gelatinous green creature was attached to his chest. The creature released its tentacles form around the teen's chest and dropped to the floor. The creature's form shifted and morphed into the form of a green teen.

"It's called a box jellyfish. It's the most venomous creature on the planet. You have three minutes of life." replied Beast Boy, his voice full of anger. "I should add that those three minutes will be the most painful of your miserable life." his eyes turned towards the shocked expression of his fellow Titan. "Are you ok Rae?"

"Yeah…but…when did you get here?" asked Raven rather confused at the sudden appearance of the changeling.

"I got here a while ago. I came in as an insect and clung to your cape in case you needed me." replied Beast Boy stroking Raven's cheek where she was struck. "When I saw the bastard hit you I jumped on him and crawled up to his chest."

"So you followed me even when I told you I could handle everything by myself?" asked Raven with a slightly annoyed tone. The green teen shifted nervously in place before flashing his trademark toothy grin.

"I've never been good at doing what I'm told." he replied simply.

"I guess not." added the empath, wrapping her arms around the changeling and pulling him into a hug. "Thanks anyways."

"Anything for you Rae, now let's get the hostage and the jerk outside. There is an ambulance there waiting to deliver the anti venom to him." commented Beast Boy releasing their embrace slightly.

The dark teen allowed a small smile to grace her face before turning her attention to the unconscious girl on the couch. The changeling's grin faded quickly as he turned his gaze towards the spot where Joseph was lying only to find it empty. 'Where the hell could he have…' his thoughts were interrupted by the thunderous sound of two gunshots piercing the silence of the apartment. The changeling turned quickly towards the sound of the shots just in time to see Raven's body hitting the floor in front of him. Her cape covered her body as she hit the ground, the fabric absorbing the blood that escaped her wounds quickly. Joseph aimed his gun at Beast Boy. The green teen stood there frozen with rage, his teeth were clenched and bared as his rage erupted within him. A primal force within him growled and ached for blood and revenge. The poison was taking its full effect on Joseph and the teen could barely hold his aim. His finger squeezed the trigger and the gun let off another shot. Much to his surprise the shot pierced only the air as the spot where the changeling stood an instant ago was empty.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance worm." growled a feral voice from behind the pale teen. "Do not worry. I will not make the same mistake again." added the creature wrapping its claw around the teen's head. In one swift movement the Beast lifted the terrified teen into the air and hurled him towards the window. The green behemoth through the now shattered window in pursuit of its prey. The creature let out a terrifying howl upon landing on the ground and seeing its prey being protected by some familiar figures. Robin and Cyborg stood between the green behemoth and its intended target. They had assumed a battle stance the moment Starfire caught the falling body and were ready to attack whichever form or being emerged after it. The crowd that had formed since the beginning of the hostage situation erupted in screams of terror the moment the Beast had emerged from the building. The civilians weren't the only ones caught of guard by the sudden appearance of the Beast as the police officers currently at the scene couldn't decide whether the creature was friend or foe.

"Holy shit what is that?!?" screamed one of the rookie officers pointing his gun at the Beast.

"Everyone stand down until I order otherwise!" commanded the veteran officer trying his best to keep cool under the current development.

"Not this again." protested Cyborg aiming his sonic cannon straight at the Beast.

"Assume the worst case scenario. Raven is injured and Beast Boy lost control." shouted Robin to his team. "Starfire get Joseph to the ambulance and then fly up to the apartment and check on Raven. Cyborg, you and I will try to calm down Beast Boy before he goes too far."

"You dare protect such a worthless pest?!?" growled the Beast. Its voice pierced through the silence of the area frightening those who had never laid eyes on it. "Very well then, I suppose I will just have to kill you to get to him." it added with a sinister grin. "Pity, you had such potential." The Beast bared its fangs in anticipation before commencing its attack. In a split second it lunged at the Titans, claws and fangs bared and ready to strike anyone who stood in between it and the prey it was after. Its attack halted as a black tendril wrapped around its neck and stopped its attack.

"Heel!" commanded a voice emerging from a dark port. The darkness shot upwards and twisted into an all too familiar form. Four blood red eyes emerged from the darkness of the cloaked figure. "Calm yourself my pet. I would not have you taint yourself with the blood of such a worthless prey." added the voice, caressing the Beast's fur with another of its tendrils.

"As you wish my mistress." replied the Beast turning towards the dark being. "We should return to our normal forms. Your injuries have to be tended to."

"Very well. We shall play later my pet." replied the demonic form with a malevolent yet seductive smile. The darkness began to shrink, slowly returning Raven to her original form. Her cape was still bloody as her form finally shifted back to normal; her face had turned paler than usual and was drenched in sweat. As the adrenaline wore off her body began to feel the effects of the blood it has lost. The dark teen's eyes closed as the world around her turned dark. Beast Boy caught Raven's unconscious form before she collapsed on the pavement. He inspected her body quickly trying to find where the dark teen was wounded. His heart calmed slightly as he discovered where the two shots had hit. One of the shots had hit her directly in the chest but was stopped by the bullet proof vest. The second shot was the one that caused the bleeding, the bullet hit her right arm had gone straight through. The changeling cradled the dark teen's body close to his before lifting her up gently and carrying her over to the waiting paramedics.

"Cyborg, you go with Raven and make sure to assist the doctors anyway you can and Starfire you go with the paramedics attending Joseph, the moment he is out of danger have the police place him under arrest." ordered Robin before turning his attention towards Beast Boy. "What the hell happened up there?!?"

"Things got out of hand. Everything was under control until he managed to shoot Raven. He must have crawled out of site while I was checking to see if Raven was ok. When I turned back to get him I heard shots and when I turned around I saw Raven falling and covered in blood. I lost control after that." calmly replied Beast Boy. The changeling prepared himself mentally for the chewing out he was likely to receive from Robin.

"It couldn't be helped I suppose." replied the masked teen calmly. "There were no casualties…and the hostage is safe…" he added as he placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Good job."

"Aw c'mon dude I did my best..." protested Beast Boy before comprehending what Robin had just said. "Wait…You aren't mad? You aren't gonna rip me a new one or throw me off the team or something?" asked Beast Boy completely confused by Robin's calm reaction.

"We all have our dark sides Beast Boy…and we all need to learn how to control them…" replied the masked teen. "For the next four months you will train with me an extra hour a day and you will meditate with Raven daily as well." added the masked teen as he turned towards the police officers and press to handle their questions.

"Wait…so you aren't sending me to Titan's East then?" asked Beast Boy trying to make sense out of everything the masked teen had just said.

"No. You won't be transferred. Even if I rarely say it… you are a valuable part of the team and a good friend." replied Robin. The masked teen could sense the smile forming on the changeling's face. "Also I don't want to be the one Raven takes her aggression out on when she reads the tabloids that will probably be filled with stories and rumors about your new relationship as a couple." he added with a grin before leaving the worried changeling alone with his thoughts.

_Titan's Tower: Three days later._

"So the press still won't let it go huh?" asked Cyborg while frantically mashing buttons on his controller in an attempt to beat his previous high score.

"Nope. They been calling non stop looking for interviews and hoping to talk to them. Did you know there is a magazine called: 'Goth Romance'?" replied Robin before taking another sip of his morning coffee.

"Oh now that's just freaky." replied Cyborg before returning to his gaming.

"Well I think it is glorious. I cannot wait till Raven awakens so she can tell me all about how she and Beast Boy will begin the dating." added Starfire with a beaming smile. She was currently playing with Silkie while her most recent cooking experiment finished fermenting. Robin shuddered as a wave of stench hit him from the kitchen and he began forming a plan to get rid of the dish without Starfire noticing.

"You might think it's good but when Raven finds out she will be on a killing spree." chuckled Cyborg with a grin.

"Oh…so we should hide the articles from friend Raven then?" asked Starfire a bit timidly. "Then I must hurry before she awakens."

"Starfire what did you do?" asked Robin a bit worried at the alien princess' nervousness.

"I may have placed one or two magazines in her room…" replied Starfire with a nervous smile. Her smile faded as the lights in the kitchen exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!?!?" came a shriek from within the Tower. The tower shook once more as another wave of energy caused most of the lights in the tower to disintegrate in a shower of sparks.

"I think she woke up and found the magazines…And I just remembered I promised to meet Bee at the movies so I better go and make sure I'm early." commented Cyborg before dashing out the door leading towards the garage.

The metal man's escape was just in the nick of time, the main doors opened and a very pissed off Raven stormed into the Common Room. Her eyes were glowing white and her hands held a magazine in a death grip. The cover showed a photo of Raven's demon form with a tendril around the Beast's neck with the words: 'Raven a Dominatrix?' as the title. The dark teen threw the magazine into the trash before turning her attention towards the masked teen who had not even moved an inch since the lights exploded.

"What the hell is all this?!?" shouted the dark teen.

"What did you expect? We are public figures. And your relationship seems to be the newest fad. Don't worry it will pass." replied Robin calmly before taking another sip of his coffee. "Also you have gotten several calls in the past three days. Lots of people want to interview you and Beast Boy."

"Three days?...Beast Boy!" shouted the dark teen. Tendrils of energy wrapped themselves around Robin's ankles as the possibility of Beast Boy's transfer donned on Raven. "Where is he? Did you send him to Titan's East? If you did you are in for…" Raven's threats were cut short as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into an embrace.

"You've been out for three days, I was taking a shower and he didn't send me to Titan's East." whispered Beast Boy softly into Raven's ear. The dark teen's anger seemed to melt away as the changeling's words sunk in. She turned and wrapped her arms around the green teen.

"Star I think we should let them be alone." commented Robin making his way towards the alien princess. "Lets go tell Cyborg the coast is clear so he can stop hiding behind his car." he added taking her hand and leading her towards the exit to the garage.

"Very well then." replied Starfire with a smile before exiting the room with Robin.

"We are in for a lot of attention now that we are together." softly commented Beast Boy. He smiled a bit as his eyes met with Raven's.

"Not really. I'll just send a few reporters to another dimension and soon the calls will stop." she replied with a soft grin.

"Hey telling jokes is my thing." interjected Beast Boy with a mock expression of anger.

"Maybe but you aren't very good at it." shot back Raven playfully. Her smile faded quickly as she rested her head on Beast Boy's chest. "Things will change from now on…won't they?"

"A bit. But change isn't always a bad thing I guess." replied Beast Boy in a comforting voice.

"I don't want to be hurt again…" muttered Raven softly, her voice showing a hint of fear.

"I would never hurt you Rae…" replied Beast Boy in a comforting tone before his lips pressed against Raven's. After a few moments their lips parted and the two teens pressed their foreheads against one another. "No matter what we face…I'll always be here Raven…I love you."

"I love you too Gar."

**The End.**

* * *

It…is….over…damn. Well my dear readers that is it. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm eternally thankful for all your reviews. (And the ones to come) I really enjoyed writing this fan fic and rest assured I will NOT stop writing. My next projects are basically continuing and finishing my other story: Geek Code and after I finish that one I have a few other things planned **(smiles evilly)** Thanks again for all your reviews and for everything and I hope you really enjoyed this story. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!! **(uses his puppy dog eyes)** Pretty Please?...LOL Thanks to everyone and keep an eye out for updates to my other story and possibly a new one. **(cough)**sequel**(cough) **


End file.
